Servant, Pet, Slave I Do It All
by ComeWhenTruthCalls
Summary: Previously named A Harry Story. Harry's captured by Youknowwho, who else? Voldemort doesn't want to kill him but make him suffer. There are rebels lurking, slowly regrouping. The outcome? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

Dicalmer: I don't own any thing here. Except something that I might make up. (unlikely)

A Harry Story

Harry gasped sitting up right. As soon as he did the pain exploded in the back of his head. He tried to bring his hand up but it weighted a ton. Harry looked down. There attached to his hand was a metal cuff. He glanced at his other arm-same thing._ Oh man_, Harry thought, _what did I do to deserve this?_ He tried to think back to what happened but suddenly the pain was back. It would be no use to do anything at the moment.

So Harry relaxed against the wall taking in his surroundings. The room was a cell, surprise, surprise. Probably could fit five people in comfortably. Though there were mold on the walls, water dripping in the opposite corner, and the stench smelled like a rotting corpse that a skunk had sprayed. Harry almost gagged.

Harry tried to ignore the pain so he could find a way out. A thought dawned on him; his wand. He grabbed his pants pockets--nothing. "Shit." He examined the cuff links again. They looked fairly old, rusted even. He yanked at one only resulting in cutting his wrists up more. The cuffs were more sharp than he realized.

Harry gave up. He was so weak. Uncle Vernon told him enough times. He drew his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, as far as his chains would let him, and dropped his throbbing head down on his knees. He didn't know how long he sat there, but suddenly there was a faint sound of footsteps coming down the corridor outside his cell. Harry scooted as far into the wall as he could go. The footsteps stopped in front of his door. Harry gasped, he hoped he would be invisible. Suddenly he remember a time like this...

_Harry was about eight at the time. Harry had accidentally knocked the pan of eggs to the ground when Uncle Vernon was yelling at him for doing the bacon wrong minutes before. He jumped away from the stove looking at the mess he had just caused. He was shaking like a leaf as he slowly looked up at his uncle. _

_Purple with rage, Harry's uncle lunged at his nephew determined to wring his little neck until there was nothing left in it. Harry was quick though for being so small, dodged and raced to the only thing that was his; the cupboard. He yanked the door open and drew himself up in the corner wishing he wouldn't be seen, wouldn't be heard, wouldn't be punished. Not a minute later his uncle wrenched the door off it's hinges and peered in the cupboard. His small beady eyes scanned the little cupboard. His gaze stopped in the corner where Harry was hiding. Harry held his breathe. His uncle backed out of the cupboard and started swearing up at storm._

_"When I find him there will be hell to pay. He made me ruin the door and he ruined my family's breakfast. That little shit won't wake up for weeks." ..._

A door materialized out of nowhere. In stepped in three people. Harry couldn't make out any features but he could feel a dark aura about them. "Well, well, well look who's awake. To bad. It would have been fun to beat him awake." It was a very familiar voice.

Harry picked his head up. He glared at the person. "You" he said in a furious growl. "are pathetic. The only reason Voldemort keeps you alive at all is so he can have someone to warm his bed at night. Otherwise he would dispose of you like he did his muggle father. He--"

The young man pulled out his wand and cast a curse. "Curcio"

Hot white knifes stabbing every inch of his skin. He felt like he was being burned alive his organs being ripped out one by one. He felt his sanity slowly being sucked down the tube and insanity waiting at the gate to greet him.

"Stop, this at once! Our Lord wants him live and well. As well as sane. I wouldn't mind but we don't want to keep our Lord waiting. We all would be worse off then him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry heard an argument as he struggled to stay sane from the curse. The curse was lifted and his tense body fell limp against the wall. Harry could see black at the edges of his vision and welcomed it with a weak smile...

The two older death eaters looked at each other with mischievous glances. The one death eater said, "Well, maybe a little roughed up wouldn't hurt. As long as Potter wakes up, right Draco?" Draco was behind the two looking somewhat paler than normal. If that's possible. Draco brought his head up to answer the question directly, but all he managed was a nod.

"Well then Draco, you shall have the honour of waking him up." said the taller man. Draco reached for his wand, but suddenly it wasn't there.

"Without your wand, Draco. You will learn that not everything the Dark Lord wishes will be done with your wand. Put in action what I have been teaching you." Draco looked at the taller man, his father. "Yes Father." He wanted to please his father and his Lord but there was something that wasn't right. Even he, Draco Malfoy, couldn't beat an enemy when he was down. He looked back at Potter.

Potter was twitching as an after-effect of the Crucatius though unconscious. He looked so...dead. He didn't want to hurt him. Draco realised that he amazingly had a conscience! He had already known that he didn't want Potter to be his enemy anymore. He didn't know when that had changed. He couldn't think about that now. He took a step toward the prisoner.

Draco started shaking his head and backed away again. "No I can't. I can't." There was a resounding smack in the small cell. Draco's head snapped in the opposite direction as his father slapped him. Draco didn't have time to grab his cheek as Lucius grabbed his neck and pulled him forward.

Lucius pushed his face right next to his son's ear and whispered harshly, "Malfoy's are not weak. You will do as you're told. You-"

The third man in the room appeared out of no where. He said "Might I suggest that we take Potter to Our Lord. We can't do anything more to him for we are going to be punished for being late. Lucius you can tell your son off later, we need to move." Lucius let Draco go, he walked over to Potter and gave him one good hard kick in the stomach. Even in his unconscious state Harry doubled over in pain, gasping and coughing, but didn't wake.

When Harry didn't wake Lucius went for his wand. "Fine. We don't have time for this. _Enervate_."

Harry felt very groggy as he was forcibly woken out of his unconscious state. He tried to get up but bent over quickly for a jolt of pain ran across his stomach. There was some more muttering. Harry felt the weights on his wrists disappear. He was free. Thoughts shattered as suddenly he was pulled to his feet and shackles were placed on his already raw bleeding wrists. Harry was going to tell them what was on his mind but decided against it. Yelling wouldn't get him anywhere anyways.

He followed between Lucius and Draco. Harry watched Malfoy in front of him. He looked like he had pasted through all seven hells. He didn't see Malfoy's usual smirk, hear his sneering comments or confident step. All he saw was a young man of 16 who found out the cruelty of life. Harry squinted, on Malfoy's cheek looked like a bruise was forming. _Wonder what happened to him._ He walked through twists and turns of the corridor. _Wait what the bloody hell am I thinking? Malfoy has sided with him!_ They stopped at a pair of large doors and Harry looked around at the scenery for the first time. He recognized it immediately.

He was at Hogwarts!

A/N This chapter was much better then the last one. Tell me what you think. R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry looked up at the double doors as tears came to his eyes. _He couldn't have taken over Hogwarts!_ He wiped his tears on his shoulder. He didn't want them to see him cry. Lucius gripped Harry's upper arm harshly and said, "Well Potter, Hogwarts is no longer a school." Lucius gave him an evil smirk. "Our Lord has always want to take over this school as headquarters and now it's his."

Harry, being Harry, spat in his face. Trying to make him look braver than he actually was. "How can you even talk about Voldemort with a gender. Voldemort's more like a snake if anything." Lucius was about to hex Harry into oblivion when the Great Hall doors opened. He stopped mid motion, like a little child caught stealing cookies out of a cookie jar, except with regal style to it.

Harry was roughly pushed into the Great Hall. It was completely demolished from what the Great Hall had looked like. It wasn't warm and inviting, the four long house tables were gone in it's place stood tons upon tons of blacked robed Death Eaters. None of them wore masks and Harry could see many of his classmates under their hooded veils. It disgusted him. He was continually prodded forward down the centre isle. There sat Voldemort in Dumbledore's chair.

But Dumbledore wasn't there anymore. He was killed by Snape. If Harry ever bumped into Snape...

Harry's anger rose as he came closer and closer to the Dark Lord as well as the pain in his scar. Harry winced. It hadn't been this painful since Voldemort's resurrection. He tried his best to ignore the pain as he stopped in front of Voldemort. Two hands grabbed his shoulders and applied pressure forcing him down onto his knees. _God this is embarrassing and humiliating._ Harry thought to himself as Voldemort rose out of Dumbledore's chair. The snake spread his hands wide.

"Welcome Harry to my new headquarters. I thought you'd like to be the first to know." Voldemort smiled. Or it looked like a smile, snakes can't smile, can they? Harry tried to get up and attack him for all he was worth, but Lucius muttered a spell connecting his chains to the ground. Harry tugged at them offended.

"I'm flattered really. But It's still summer vacation and I'd like to enjoy the rest of it." Harry's courage blossomed. Voldemort sauntered up toward Harry, who gasped as the pain in his scar increased. When Voldemort was in range Harry spit at his shoes, like he did at Lucius. Voldemort stopped and stared at the spit. He calmly lifted his shoe up at the range of Harry's head and swept his shoe across his messy black hair.

Harry attempted to move but the chains on his hands stopped any sort of movement. His head had been bent forward by the pressure Voldemort place on his head, he was able to move spring a leg out and trip the Snake next to him. Harry smirked at his accomplishment. But it was short-lived.

Voldemort barely reached the ground with he wiped out his wand. "CRUICO!" Harry fell to the ground just as Snake had done not a moment ago. He couldn't hold his screams back a second time within an hour. He screamed and screamed, even after the curse was lifted. Harry got himself under control and kneeled again waiting to be noticed again as Voldemort continued his speech to his Death Eaters. "--though Potter has slipped through my fingers time and time again he will never escape me again. He will not be killed, but I will keep him as a...pet, servant, slave, and will learn to respect his betters." A cheer went out. Harry felt disgusted. There was no way he was going to follow him or listen to him like a common dog!

"We've already taken Hogwarts and recently conquered the Ministry of Magic. We will have groups stationed all around the surrounding cities for rebels. If you see any rebels kill them." Harry didn't know who had been captured or killed so he felt like a total outsider. What if everyone he cared about had been killed? Was there nothing to live for then? NO, Harry told himself, think of the prophecy. "Once we have total control over the existing surrounding area, we will take over the Muggle world and we'll-" Voldemort stopped when he caught site of Harry, kneeling waiting.

"Out of your trance Potter? My, My don't like the Curiataus curse now do we? Well the rest of your life well be like the curse, won't it?" Voldemort once again stood in front of Harry. He crouched down and grabbed hold of Harry's chin. Harry gasped out loud, the pain of being touched by this snake was too much.

"That hurts doesn't it." Voldemort whispered. All the Death Eaters watched intently, like watching an action packed thriller movie. "You will be mine in every way shape and form. You just don't know it yet." Voldemort stood quickly grabbed Harry's messy black hair and yanked him forward. Harry struggled with all his might. "This will be the day Harry Potter will be mine for eternity." Suddenly he was feeling cold. He looked down, his shirt was completely gone. He turned his head as far as it would go and what he saw strengthen his will to escape Voldemort's clutches.

In Voldemort's hand was a red hot branding iron, which was normally used to brand cattle so they wouldn't get lost. But Harry wasn't cattle and this wasn't normal. Harry ripped his head from Voldemorts grasp and yanked at the chains holding him down. He wished with all his might that the bonds would break, and they did.

Harry ran for the exit. He ran two Death Eaters over and he kicked two more on the way to the door. But unfortunately Voldemort had planned for this and five different wands shot ropes out at Harry. He was down and out in a half of minute.

"Harry did you really think you could get out of this so easily?"

"Well I've done it before haven't I? As I recall about four or five times, ah old Tommy boy?" He struggled against the binds fruitlessly.

"Bring him to me, Goyle." Two men came out of the crowd. "Get back in the ranks!" Voldemort shot the cruico at the one smaller man who screamed, just like Harry had, only worse. Voldemort lifted the curse and the younger Goyle retreated. The other Goyle roughly dragged Harry to Voldmort again. _Pinch me I'm dreaming_. "Wormtail light the brand."

"Y-y-yes my l-l-lord." Said Wormtail in a mousy voice. The brand, Harry saw was instantly lit. For the first time Harry noticed that the brand had letters on it. He didn't have time to read it because he was flipped around and pressed into the ground.

"Mr. Potter here, will be treated with all the respect that he has treated us these past few years. Tonight a new pet will grace these halls. " The Great Hall roared with cheers, apparently everyone wanted a piece at him. Harry could feel Voldemort smirk at his back. "And tonight I will make it official."

Suddenly the brand was thrust into Harry's back. He could smell his flesh before he could feel it. Harry jerked and bucked trying to escape the pain. He refused his urge to cry. This was the worst night of his life. But he had some memories that were border line with it. As suddenly as it had come the brand was gone.

A mirror was placed in front of Harry. Voldemort held Harry's chin so he couldn't look away. The mirror faced another so Harry could see his new branded back. He nearly fainted when he read the words:

_Dark Lord's _

_ Pet_

Branded into his back forever. No magic could fix that. Harry wasn't being held down anymore but it didn't matter, if he moved his back would sprout new pain.

"I think this concludes our meeting. Go home." Nobody moved. The Dark Lord was being nice? "Get OUT!" There we go. The nice mean Dark Lord is back. (A bit redundant though don't you think?) All the Death Eater's young and old scattered.

"So Pet, how about we get you two your new room?"

Draco left the meeting feeling sick. Harry had been the Savior of the Wizarding world and now was reduced to being the Dark Lord's pet. He didn't want that to happen to anyone. Yes Draco had picked the winning side, but he was starting to second guest himself. Draco shook those thoughts out of his head. His side won. End of Story. He should be happy about what happened to Ha-Potter. But he wasn't. He didn't want to see H-Potter like that. But what could he do?

A/N PLEASE REVIEW I Need to know what ya think. Fill me in. Don't shy. I want to know every dirty detail. LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Story

Chapter 4

Harry was now sitting on the floor in a huge luxurious room. He was again chained to the floor and couldn't move more than three feet. His back was still in pain from the brand so he didn't move much anyway. Harry was tired, wary, and freezing. Voldemort had refused to give him any sort of clothing than the pants he was wearing. So there Harry sat curled up in a ball trying to keep as much warmth as possible.

Voldemort waltz into near bare room. His eyes fixed on Harry. "Comfortable, I presume?" He smirked. Though he could see Harry shaking visibly and his lips were turning blue, even though it was still summer.

All Harry could manage for a comeback was a icy glare to go with his icy body temp. Harry had a splitting headache from over exposure to Voldemort and he didn't want to deal with him at the moment. He put his head down on his knees and sighed.

"You know, Harry, it's a bit chilly in here don't you think?" Harry could feel Voldemort glide toward him. "I could give you a blanket, some warm food, anything you like." Voldemort stopped in front of Harry and toed Harry's wore down sneakers. "Harry look at me." Harry didn't want to, why should he listen to the snake that killed his parents? Suddenly his hair was yanked back and he looked striat into Voldemort's eyes. Harry tried to look away but the Snake would budge.

"What's the Ca-a-at-c-h?" Harry's teeth started to chatter. He hated this. Right now he would give anything to be at the Dursley's being locked away in his room and getting a beating every once an awhile. At least then he was warmer then he was now and he was let outside.

Voldemort, before with a glare, smiled. "Ah.. Harry why would you think such a thing? I'm a respected man. -"

"Respected? More like feared shitless." Oh crap. That wasn't suppose to be heard.

"Well that's not a term I've heard before. But yes in a way they are. What would I have done without you, pet?"

"By Merlin I'm not your pet or any other term that would make me so!" Harry forgot about being cold for a second, trying yet again to attack the Snake. But again this was fruitless. Voldemort merely side-stepped the punches and smashed Harry's head into the wall. The snake-man let go of Harry, and watched him clutch his head as he started shivering.

"Now Harry must we make this anymore difficult? I only wanted my pet to be warm by offering a compromise. I'll give you something warm to sleep with and you call me Master or Sir. That's not so hard, is it?"

Harry attempted to listen but his head mixed with Voldemort being close and the new injury, he only caught a hand full of words. "What?"

"Just say Master."

Harry, who was still out of it just obeyed but with a hint of confidence. "Fine Master of Horrors." Harry smirked on the inside. Yes that was nice. "Or would you like...Master of Scum?" Even better.

Voldemort didn't seem angry though. _Well that's just crap. He's not mad. Harry thought_. "Ah trying to be courageous are we? Well you did say master, so would you like food or warmth for the night? But we'll work on the master thing." Harry sat there shivering. _This is dumb. He isn't mad and he is still so happy about something._ "Well, Harry?"

_Does he really want me to decide? Fine. I'm not hungry..._ "Fine. Something warm. You happy now?" Harry looked up at Voldemort. To Harry's horror--Voldemort smiled! Voldemort stepped forward reaching into his pocket as he was inches away from Harry. From his pocket Voldemort produced a dog collar. Harry's eyes widened. This was not something he wanted. Of course nothing from the entire summer was something he wanted. Anyway, Harry darted back slamming his head back against the wall. "Damn, I gotta stop doing that." He muttered.

When Harry was muttering to himself Voldemort locked the dog collar in place on Harry's neck. The collar very deep green with the name 'Pet' embroidered on both sides. Harry stopped muttering abruptly and as Voldemort stepped back, yanked at the collar, trying to get it off.

"Pet, don't even start. It's charmed not to come off until I take it off." Harry let his arms drop. Then Voldemort pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Automatically, a leash came out of no where and attached itself to Harry's collar, and all of his chains came off his arms and legs.

"I thought you'd give me something warm." Harry shivered as he got up.

"I am. But it's not here. Follow me...Pet." Voldemort yanked the leash and Harry fell flat on his face. Harry growled. He got up all ready to attack when Voldemort used his wand again. Harry was immediately bent onto all fours...like a dog.

"Why do you do this, to humiliate me?"

"For the moment--yes."

They both left the chamber and Harry having no choice but to follow the Snake. They walked around the school all the way to the dungeons. Harry almost bumped into Voldemort's leg when he stopped. Harry looked up and saw they had stopped in front of a huge portrait of who else...The Snake. _How self absorbed._ Harry thought. The Snake knocked on the door.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Draco looked up from his summer homework and went to answer the door. The first thing Draco saw was his lord standing outside his door. He immediately let Lord Voldemort in the chamber. Only then did he notice Harry Potter trailing behind, on a leash. Draco felt a pang of pity when he also discovered Harry still didn't have a shirt on and he could see the fresh brand on Harry's back. _He must be so cold. Wait, just stop, Potter is the enemy and is getting what he deserves._

"Would you mind getting your father, Draco? I have to talk to him." Voldemort sat down in his father's chair and Harry tried to sit on the couch next to it but Voldemort yanked him down. Then put him under a pain spell. Draco left the room, trying to get Voldemort out of the chambers as fast as possible.

"Father, Master's here and would like to speak to you."

"Thank you Draco. I would demand you go to your room now. I feel Our Lord would like to speak to me, privately." Draco watched his Father enter the sitting room as he walked to his room and Draco being Draco wanted to know. He listened in.

"Ah Lucius, I am asking you as a loyal servant, to take my pet for the night and keep him...shall we say warm. Though don't to anything that will leave scaring or anything that he will never have again." Draco could hear a strain in Voldemorts voice like he was pressing an issue. Harry's voice popped in, "No way in hell!" Then there was a smack. "You agreed you were cold and I keep my compromises." There was a pause. "Well, Lucius, what do you say?"

"It would be a honor, My Lord" _No way! Don't do it Father, I'll never forgive you!_

"Then it's settled. I'll be back at seven, he better be ready and clean. Bye Pet, stay warm with Lucius." There was a door shutting a few seconds later.

Draco sat on the floor by the door, his legs pulled up to his chest and his head on his knees. Draco whispered a vow. "I'm sorry Harry. I should have been there for you. But I promise, I'll save you from Voldemort, if it's the last thing I do."

Please review! I love it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi this is ComeWhenTruthCalls!

Thanks for the reviews! I loved everyone of them! I have decided I love reviews. And just thanks it really means a lot to me.

Hopefully y'all like this chapter.

Chapter 5

The next morning Draco awoke to a soft knocking on the chamber door. (kind of reminds me of Edgar Allen Poe, "Quote the Raven Nevermore!") (Sorry) He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked out to the living area. There was Father, Master, and finally Har-Potter. _I have to remember that. I mean yes I made a vow but still, chivalry is not my thing. _

Potter looked horribly tired. He had bags under his eyes and shallow cuts all over his body. Potter wasn't looking at Draco, but listened half-heartedly to the Dark Lord and Father. He had a scowl on his face, but Draco edged closer to the three of them and took a fleeting glance at Potter's eyes, they showed fear.

The two older men finally noticed Draco's presence. "Ah Draco. An early raiser, are you?" The Dark Lord smirked. The Dark Lord yanked the leash on Harry's collar and Harry fell flat on his face with a undignified grunt. "My pet and I were just leaving. Weren't we, Pet?"

Draco glanced at Potter. He looked like he was ready to pounce...and he did. Master must have anticipated this because his foot can out of nowhere and slammed into Potter's chest. Since Potter realised he couldn't physically hurt him so he resorted to verbal. He wheezed. "I...am not...a pet...or...your pet. I will kill...you...someday."

Voldemort instantaneously grabbed Potter's collar and pulled him off the ground, glaring at him face to face. As Potter was trying to breathe Voldemort whispered viciously just loud enough for Draco to hear, "I won the war. You are mine to do with you what I will. There is no escape." Voldemort carelessly flung Potter into the leather couch, who gulped fresh air.

Voldemort slowly became aware of his surrounding. He cleared his throat once again yanked the leash as Potter began inch along beside him. Just as the Dark Lord and Potter left the threshold Voldemort said in a thick strained voice "Good day, Lucius, Draco." Leaving Draco more scared for Potter than the night before.

* * *

Harry, still crawling on fours, cautiously glanced up at the Snake. Harry knew he had to make an escape soon. He didn't want another repeat of last night. Yes he had been warm for virtually the whole night, but... Harry replayed the events in his head.

_Voldemort had just left Harry with the next most hated person of his enemies, besides Snape and Malfoy Jr. Harry almost pleaded for Voldemort to come back, but stopped himself before he humiliated himself an further. They both were situated in the master bedroom, Lucius seated at the edge of the bed and Harry on the floor in the farthest corner. Harry sat on the back of his feet glaring, not making a sound, at Lucius. He was shivering again, his leash at his side copying his movements. Both stared at each other._

_"Well Well Potter we meet once again." Lucius said, breaking the silence. "Though I wonder if you were talking about yourself in the dungeons. That is the only reason your still alive to keep my Master's and his closest followers beds warm at night." He smirked. Harry lunged. Lucius merely sidestepped. Harry went crashing to the floor._

_"You know nothing about me! I have friends, real friend, who are out there and they will come to my aid. I will not stand down when I know there's a chance for me to escape this cursed place, for that's all this school is now." Harry spat and lunged again. This time though Lucius prepared a simple cutting curse. Harry screamed and tried to flip away from the curse. The curse was abruptly stopped. Harry just laid on the red carpet. Lucius walked up to him and crouched near his head. "You know Harry, I think it's time for us to go to bed, don't you think?" Lucius didn't wait for a response. He grabbed Harry's neck and threw him on the king size bed. Harry attempted to get off but soon realised that the leash attached itself to the bedpost, leaving no room for escape. _

_"Look what you did Potter, you are ruining my covers." Malfoy muttered a cleaning charm and then smirked. Malfoy walked over to his closet and produced a vile. _

_To stall some time, Harry said, "What about your wife? Isn't she important to you?" It didn't work. _

_Malfoy hesitated in his step but then like nothing happened said, "This Potter is a potion that forces the drinker into immobility, but still have flexibility." When he reached the bed, with much difficulty, straddled Harry's hips. Harry's arms were pinned down by Malfoy's knees and he could barely move his head because the leash was taunt. With his free hand Malfoy simply plugged Harry's nose and waited._

_Harry was able to hold his breathe for only so long. He gasped in a huge amount of air along with the liquid that Malfoy dumped down his throat. Malfoy then clamped his hand over Harry's mouth until he swallowed. He did. Harry could instantly feel the effect his arms and legs fell limply to his sides and all his muscles relaxed for the first time since he was captured. And then..._

Harry stopped thinking about the night before and crawled into the Snakes chamber. Still disoriented from the night before and his latest flashback he didn't realise until a minute later that he was sitting, wrapped in a blanket, on the lap of the devil.

"Let go of me." Harry having not slept at all the night before he couldn't move fast at all as he tried to get away. He went limp in Voldemort's arms, the effects of the potion were still weak in his body.

"So were you warm last night?" Harry nodded, he didn't want to argue. "Did Lucius hurt you?" He nodded.

"That's good. Did you get enough sleep?" Harry shook his head.

"Well we have to fix that now don't we?" Though Harry may have been facing a different way, he could feel Voldemorts mischievous smirk creep into his face. _God I hate this guy. _Voldemort suddenly lifted him off his lap and laid him down in bed.

Harry started to panic. It was exactly like last night. With new found strength he struggled to get out of the blanket.

Voldemort turned around, still smirking "Now Harry don't be like that. To tell you the honest truth I didn't get much sleep either. I was too worried about what Lucius was doing to my pet."

"Then why did you make me go to him?"

"Because I keep my promises." Voldemort came back with surprise, surprise a vile full of potion. "Open wide now Harry."

Again Harry thought about what Lucius had done and tried to wriggle away. "Pet it's just a sleeping potion. Nothing more." Harry shook his head. Voldemort suddenly lunged at him and pried Harry's jaw open and pored in the potion. The potion slowly took effect. Harry couldn't move, but he was aware that Voldemort had slipped into bed and spooned next to him. Harry gagged. Just as he tipped off to sleep Voldemort started to caress the side of Harry's face, but Harry was to far gone to care...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I live off them. R/R If you have any suggestions on my story let me know. 


	6. Chapter 6

Servant, Pet, Slave-I Do It All

Chapter 6

"You know even after three weeks, I still can't grasp that the Dark side won. There's no way."

"Yeah I know. What are we going to do? We can't hide all our lives."

"But if we are spotted by Death Eaters, we're dead. Not going to happen."

"Ok I know totally of the subject but do we have information on Harry yet?"

The small group was huddled in the center of a forest just outside Hogsmeade. They had been hiding there for the last three days right after the last battle, which the Light lost. All their clothes were still ragged and bloody from the fighting.

Sirius was in denial. The dog just couldn't understand how the light side had been defeated.

Remus tried to bring the group out of the shithole they were digging themselves into. He had been wounded but with being a werewolf it healed quickly.

Neville surprisingly made it through the war. Over the beginning of summer he had become more independent, which almost gave his grandmother a heart attack. He studied what the D. A. had been covering all year and he prefected them all.

Hermione had asked about Harry everyday, not because she _loved_ him like a lover, but because she loved him as a friend. He was one of her best friends and she would do anything for him. Even die for him.

The others that they had been fighting with were gone. The four didn't know if they were alive or dead. But that didn't stop them from trying to locate them or plan to find them.

Remus broke the silence. "As far as I know, Harry's been captured by the Dark Lord. But other than that..." He trailed off. He didn't believe the Dark Lord would allow Harry to live after all these years of trying to kill him. The werewolf didn't have much hope left for Harry.

* * *

"Draco tonight is your night to patrol the north part of Hogsmeade. There you will stay until someone reliefs you. Do you understand?" Draco nods but didn't understand why he had to go. "Good, a party of the patrollees are leaving in ten minutes." 

Draco didn't understand was why he had to go and patrol around when the Dark side won. Who would appose them? The Death Eaters out weigh any of the rebels there might still be. But Draco didn't want to make his father angry. He was still sore from the caning his father gave him that night when he refused to beat Harr-Potter. _Stop saying Harry._ He had been physically cracked on his back with his fathers cane, bare back and all for twenty strokes. Draco was not use to pain, but ever since he joined the Dark Side, via his father, he has had more abuse than he could handle. Not that he would say that to anyone.

Draco met up with the patrol party and found his friend Blaise in the crowd. He got Blaise's attention as both climbed into the same carriage.

"Hey Blaise. Where are you stationed for the night?"

"West side of Hogsmeade. You?"

"North side." Draco thought for a minute. He could trust Blaise, right? He wouldn't betray him. Then he said, "Don't you think this patrol thing is bogus? I do. Not one rebel would come out in the open unless they wanted to die." Man ain't that the truth though. And he's talking with words that don't exist.

"Draco I agree with you but don't let anyone hear you say that. With both of us being new recruits, Our master will go down harder on us." Blaise had a point. Draco looked away from Blaise, ending the conversation.

The carriages pulled up at the edge of Hogsmeade. Both of them waved goodbye to each other and went to their posts. Draco was bored within five minutes. Nothing ever happens. The sun was slowly going down over the horizon. Draco stopped pacing and just looked at the beauty before him. He had never had a chance to just watch the sun go down, his father always thought it childish and Draco was no child in his fathers eyes. He gasped as the sun sunk under the hill and dark had fallen, there was no site like it. Draco made a mental note to sneak away to watch sun sets more often.

Draco shook those thoughts away, he didn't need them at the moment. _DO YOUR JOB DRACO_. He thought. "Alright, Alright. Why do I have to be so pushy?" As he walked across the edge of Hogsmead forest he heard a snap. He looked down. He hadn't stepped on anything. Draco heard it again and whipped out his wand. The noise was moving away from him and he followed it. It could be anything, but Draco figured it was a rebel. No animal moves so cautiously.

Draco treaded after the rebel hoping to find it's hide out. He didn't know if he was going to kill them or not. _If I can't even hurt THE Harry Potter how am I going to kill another human being? _The footsteps stopped in a clearing. Draco hid behind a tree wand posed and ready.

There was a whisper. "Hey. I caught a rabbit. It's not very big but I think we can manage." Draco thought, _So there is a group of rebels. I should have called for back up._

"Finally something to eat." That was a young woman's voice. The voice sounded a little rocky, like if you hadn't had something to drink in awhile. "I was afraid I'd get to thin." Everyone in the group laughed. "What it's not like I care if I'm fat."

"Hermione, your not fat. Everyone knows you're a very beautiful lady." _Hermione Granger? I thought she was killed._ Draco thought. If he knew how many people there were he would attack. But he didn't...and it was too dark.

"Thanks Nev." _Nev? As in Neville Longbottom? He survived!? _Draco grumbled. Longbottom doesn't even have the guts. There is no way that is him.

"Can we make a fire, Sirius? It's cold out and I don't want to sleep huddled next to three stinky men." Draco could just feel the pout radiating off Granger. But Draco now knew there were at least three people, two being his age. Draco decided that the group wouldn't go any where and headed to get back up. But then as an after thought stopped, thinking I can take them.

Draco whispered out from behind the bushes, "Accio wands." All wands flew into his waiting hands.

The group suddenly huddled in a tight circle, covering all possible ways for ambush. The one older man gruffly said, "Who's there? Let me guess Death Eater scum. Fine. Were all together, kill us now."

Draco moved slowly talking in whispers, so the group could only just here him but not from where. "Why would I want to kill you, when I can have fun with you instead?" Draco went into his 'follow fathers example mode.' He smirked and walked to a different spot. "So who have I found? A few rebels hiding? I thought they would have given themselves up and die. But since not many rebels have done so we have to look and hunt you, disgusting rebels."

"Hey now hold on here. Any real Death Eater would be, though I don't want to admit it, torturing us. Not annoying us to death." That would be from Granger. Merlin, didn't she have a bold streak in her. Probaby from Har-Potter and his daring adventures to kill my master. _And stop almost saying Potter's first name. That means I think more of him. Yuck. Ok stop acting like a little child._

And while Draco decidedly started to talk to himself Sirus pinpointed where the Death Eater was and motioned the group to follow him. Draco shook his head from his thoughts just in time to see a fist connect with his face.

* * *

Harry was surfing on the edge of waking. He could here voices and he felt a warm bed beneath him. He could feel hands circle around him and Harry thought _This is nice._ Then the flood gates opened. He jumped into wakeness and screamed. He struggled and pushed and kicked but--nothing. 

"Harry-Pet don't be like that. You were quite enjoying my comforting arms." The Snake fingered the collar on Harry's neck. Harry turned his head away from Voldemort. Voldemort moved into a seating position, taking Harry with him. "I think it's time for you to be more like my Pet." And kissed his neck, just above the collar.

"No way in Hell. You can't make me do anything. How many times to I have to tell you that I am NOT a pet." Harry finally pulled away and suddenly the floor was coming to meet him. "ouff" Voldemort calmly walked across the room and picked up--the leash. He came back to where Harry had fallen and hooked it up. Harry, who had gotten the wind knocked out of him, just sat there trying to get his breath back.

Voldemort found this amusing and pulled the leash, sending Harry flying into Voldemort legs. "Would you try not to touch your master? It's not very becoming. Anyway come on, duty calls, things to destroy and rebels to kill."

Harry stood his ground. Voldemort, seeing resistence shot a minor pain curse at him. Harry fell and bit his lip trying to keep back a scream.

Voldemort talked loud enough so Harry could here. "Remember where your place is now, pet. That brand is my mark on you, you can not escape it." He took the curse off. Harry slumped to the carpeted floor. "Now move it."

Harry thought the Snake sounded like Uncle Vernon, sharp like a whip, not to disobey voice. He struggled to stand, and when he did Voldemort pulled him so they were face to face.

"You get down on your hands and knees. Where you belong." Again sounded like Uncle Vernon. Harry shivered, but glared into Voldemort's eyes. A resounding smack echoed throughout the room. Harry brought his hand up to his reddened cheek. Then Voldemort grabbed his hair and pushed him onto all fours where Harry stayed put.

"Now that that's settled. Let's go. The day awaits."

* * *

A/N Hey here's another chapter. Longest one yet. Feel proud. I know I am. If you don't like something or do like something let me know. Review PLEASE. I love them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Servant, Pet, Slave-I Do It All

I don't own anything expect characters I might make up. (not likely!)

Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't know what to write and I didn't want to write anything. But I think you'll like this chapter. It's the longest I've every written.

I would also like to clear up something. The light group in the woods were being cautious, but not to cautious because they didn't think Death Eaters were that smart. That and they thought they could easily take them out.

There I feel lots better. On with the story.

Chapter 7

The day pasted uneventfully. Harry was dragged around all day by the Snake and he wasn't even allowed to stand up. When Death Eater's pasted he was kicked, spit on, curses shot at him, he almost lost it. But he couldn't. While being dragged around Harry decided that he would get out, he would be free. That meant controlling his anger. Not an easy task but Harry was up to the challenge.

Harry was still cold, though. Not one heating spell cast his way, not that anyone would be so nice. Harry didn't understand why the Snake had oh so generously branded his back and make him freeze to death in the castle. He didn't even have a shirt on and it's about 60 degrees! But thank goodness he had his pants and sneaker's still otherwise things would get ugly.

Voldemort glanced back at Harry for the first time since this morning. "Harry do keep up. You're getting slower and slower. I thought you'd want to impress me." Voldemort stopped. Harry looked up at him for a second then turned his gaze down. He sighed. The last stop of the day--Great Hall, death eater meeting. Voldemort entered, Harry reluctantly following behind like an obedient dog. Harry glanced around the Hall. There were even more Death Eaters than before. He saw all the new death eaters and he was surprised when he felt pity. Some of them probably didn't want to be Death Eaters but were forced to.

Voldemort was in front of the Hall now and sat in Dumbledore's chair. Voldemort yanked Harry around so he was also facing everyone. Harry was glad because then no one would he the hideous brand. He then was chained to the floor. Harry looked down at the chain and then throw a vicious glare at Voldemort, who just smirked.

Voldemort sent a curse out, to a random follower, to begin the meeting. He stood up and said "Lucius." Mr. Malfoy stepped out of ranks. "Lucius what news do you have on the rebels?"

"M'lord. We have found and killed twenty rebels hiding out in basements of Hogsmead and ten found around the Ministry building. Though we found two that might be of some use to us." Lucius turned and barked. "Crabbe-Goyle-Nott, bring them out."

Harry was horrified thirty rebels had been killed. He hoped that his friends hadn't been any one of them. Before the battle he had talked to all his adopted family...

_Everyone was gathered around Harry in a semicircle, Hermione, Ron, Sirus, Remus, Neville, and the rest of the Weasley's. They didn't know what the meeting was about and they were getting anxious. They talked in whispers, waiting. Harry finally stood up, ringing his hands and running his hands through his hair said, "Um...Thank you for coming. I can't lie so I'll get strait to the truth. As you know the war is on the rise and we all feel real vulnerable with Dumbledore's death and Snape's betrayal, but I think we can win this war. It will be difficult yes, I am confident in all of us that we will pull out victorious. We can not just let Voldemort win," Everyone flinched. Harry stopped and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought it would be. "Voldemort is just a name. It will not hurt or kill you if you said it." _

_Remus walked over to Harry and stood next to him. "I agree with Harry. We should say his name with confidence."_

_Then Hermione stood " Dumbledore always said, 'fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself.' I'll say it. V-V-Voldemort. There Voldemort." That started a wave of excitement. Everyone was saying Voldemort with more confidence then the rest of the light side. But this was not what Harry wanted to tell everyone._

_"Ok OK. Enough. This wasn't why I wanted to tell you all." The group sat down in there respectable seats and stared at Harry again. "Again this isn't easy for me to say." He took at deep breath. "You know I love you all and I have looked up to you in some way. I wanted to let you know that before the final battle. If Voldemort and I come into contact it will be the fight to the death. I don't want to die but the prophecy, the way I interpreted it, said something completely different. I can't know the extent until we fight and I guess what I'm saying is that--" Harry took a breather to stop himself from crying. He looked at the Weasley's, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I want you to have half of what ever is in my vault. Remus and Sirius take the rest of the money. Hermione have my invisibility cloak and Ron I would like you to take my Firebolt." There was suddenly an uproar of talking. Everyone wanted to know why Harry was talking to them like it was his last day on earth._

_Harry quieted them down again. "I just want to know all my possession have gone to good use when or if I die." Not a single person had a dry eye in the entire room..._

Harry snapped back to the present. He just wanted to know if his friends were alive. Harry had hope though, they were smart and clever. Suddenly there was shouts that rang through the entire hall. Three men came in holding two struggling men. Harry leaned back to get a better view. These rebels looked familiar and then he saw it, the famous Weasley red. The two Weasley's were throw to the ground. They weren't tied, which Harry was grateful--it was so humiliating. Harry attempted to run and help the twins up but remembered the chain. Harry looked down, he didn't want the twins to see him this way, as a pet.

The twins regained their footing and glanced fearfully around the room. Then both pairs of eyes landed on Harry. They had a quizzeled look and said in unison, "Harry?"

Before Harry could answer or even look up Voldemort answered for him. "Yes, this is Harry Potter, he is mine. But Harry doesn't go by that name anymore. Do you pet?" Voldemort smirked, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye. Anger boiled in Harry as he said over and over again 'be calm be clam.' He squeezed his eyes shut hoping his was a dream.

"Harry can never-"  
"Be yours."

"He isn't an animal-"

"He's a human being-"

"More so than you are-"

Then they both said in unison- "Voldemort." Harry smirked. Hermione taught them well. Harry finally looked up through his black hair, which had slowly grown longer. Voldemort face was priceless, pure shock to his system. No one called the Snake, Voldmort to his face. Except Harry of course. All the Death Eaters flinched away afraid of a stray curse that might come their way.

Voldemort recovered and shot curse after curse at the twins. They fell to their knees and screamed. He continued for awhile, while Harry tried to help. Voldemort didn't look like he would quit anytime soon, and Harry really wanted to help the twins and said the word that his swore to himself never to say to the man that wasn't a man.

Harry took a deep breath and half screamed "MASTER, PLEASE STOP!" He shocked himself. He said it, and everyone was silent. Not a single sound. Voldemort canceled the curses and whirred around to face Harry.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

"No, if you said what I think you said, I think there will be an intention tonight." The Snake said the latter part to the entire group of Death Eaters. "He has addressed me as his master and will always carry the signature mark of his master. But since he is special he will not get one, but two marks. This will be a sign of my property."

The twins struggled to stand and get there two bits in. Even though they hurt they would do anything to help Harry. "He is not one of your Death Eaters and never will be."

"He also isn't your property."

Voldemort grabbed Harry by the collar and the chain released it's hold. _Figures._ He smirked at the twins. "Oh? Isn't he?" Harry was drug down near the twins. The Snake snapped his long spider fingers and four men stepped up and held the twins in place. Harry was thrown to the ground and two more Death Eaters pinned him down. Harry realised his back was showing for all the world to see. Harry struggled and he heard an intake of breath. "See. MY property." In an instant Voldemort whipped out his wand and muttered his signature spell. (A/N Not the Killing Curse!) Pain ripped through Harry's left bicep. He groaned. The snake man moved his wand and placed the other tattoo on his right bicep. Now Harry screamed. Voldemort motioned the two men holding Harry to leave and rechained him to the ground.

"Lucius." Lucius stepped forward again, head bowed. "I agree. I like these two. They will be entertainment for parties and such." The twins were both shocked and relieved. "Put them in the dungeons. See if you can get any information out of them, but don't kill them."

"Thank you. M'lord." Lucius and the four men left with the twins toward the dungeons.

Voldemort stepped back to address the whole crowd. "Rememeber this night as former Harry Potter, supposed Saviour of the Wizarding world, has joined ranks with me. Now get out."

When everyone was gone Voldemort walked back over to Harry, who was still lying in the same spot. He looked Harry up and down. "You know, pet, those tattoos make you look more appealing...among other things." Harry shot his head up and glared. He felt dirty. His enemy was not suppose to think him...appealing among other things. Yuck. "I have something up in our chambers that I want to show you." The chain leapt into Voldemort's awaiting hands. "Come." And dragged Harry through the halls to their chambers.

* * *

Draco slowly awoke. There was a faint glow of light shining in his face. He closed his eyes quickly. Where was he again? He was patrolling and he saw the sunset and...nothing. Draco voiced his thoughts. "Where am I?" But no sound came out. Off to his left he heard soft whispers. He turned his head and moved his body. Or at least tried to move his body. He found himself tied to a tree in the middle of the woods --with nothing but a name and your word is the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?(1)--and didn't know how he got here-wait! _I saw someone in the trees and followed them to a clearing and found a group of rebels that I happen to know and I was going to capture them and what? I got knocked out? No Malfoys don't get knocked out, they well I don't know what but they don't get knocked out._

"Look I think Malfoy's up. Do you think we should question him, yet?"

"No, not yet. Wait 'til he calms down, first." Draco heard them whisper and struggled some more. This wasn't suppose to happen to him. Now he was going to die and never fulfill his promise to himself. Draco snorted angrily. Though no one heard it. He wanted to get their attention or find a way out. He tugged at the ropes that held him to the tree, nothing. He sighed. The blonde glanced back at the rebels who started toward him.

They gathered in front of him and Granger was the one to step forward and say "Alright Malfoy this can be hard or it can be easy. Nod for easy shake your head for hard." Draco rolled his eyes. That was a stupid thing to ask. But he didn't want the hard way so he nodded. "Ok then. Sirius take the silencing spell off him." She looked at me again. "Don't scream. We can kill you just as easily." The blondes eyebrows shot up under his hair (like in the 3rd movie hair). Sirius took the spell off him and stepped forward, keeping his wand pointing under his chin. "Malfoy what is happening?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Draco's smart ass self was coming into the light. Instead of a spell shot his way there was a swift punch to the stomach. "oomph. What was that for?" Draco wheezed.

Sirius answered by grabbing Draco's chin and shoved his face an inch from Draco's. "You will cooperate. You might not like it but you will answer our questions truthfully. Or I will make sure you die a slow painful death."

"Fine. Besides I think I know one question you will ask and I might just answer it if you let me go."

"Oh and what question is that?" Neville questioned.

"You'll know when you ask it."

"Okay whatever. Just answer our first question."  
The only reason he agree so readily was because he kind of wanted to tell someone, a rebel, what was happening. He didn't want to be on the dark side anymore. There was to much pain and humiliation on both sides. And though he might not want to admit it but Draco needed help with his promise to help Potter and this was a way to get it. "Fine what happened after the war right?" A collected group of nods. Draco continued, "The Dark Lord took over Hogwarts and soon after the Ministry of Magic. An easy task only because Dumbledore is gone and the Minster was a coward. So everything in England is the Dark Lords."

"What happened to the people on the light side?"

"You really want to know? Okay it's your funeral. Every rebel found is killed on the spot. No warning, nothing. There is at least twenty killed after the final battle."

There was silence. Nothing moved, nothing sounded. Neville looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. "You know, I think I know what Malfoy is trying to get at with the question. The question is what happened to Harry? Right Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. He didn't think Longbottom would have been the one to guess it. "Right, Longbottom. Now would you kindly untie me?"

"How do we know that you won't lie and then run and tell all your Death Eater friends where we are?" Remus suddenly entered the conversation.

"You don't. You will have to settle for my word." Draco could see all of them were looking back and forth to each other, none sure what to do. Sirius took control.

"Alright Malfoy. We'll untie you, but we will hold you until you tell us. Then we'll let you go."

"Fine." They untied Draco and Remus and Neville held him. "Your Saviour is alive. Not in the best way either." Everyone had quizzled looks, so he explained. "He's the Dark Lord's..." He struggled with the word. "...pet. Okay? I won't kill you and I won't tell the others about you. Can I have my wand back?" Draco just realised that he didn't have his wand.

"Why?" Hermione said.

"Why what?"

"Why won't you tell the others about us?"

"Because. I have finally figured out I don't want to be on this side. I don't like it and I saw what the Dark Lord has done to Harr-Potter. I don't want anyone to end up like him, it's too depressing. I also wanted to ask--" The blonde stopped. He had never asked anyone for help before. "I wanted to ask if you would help me rescue Potter." Everyone was shocked and Remus' and Neville's grasp loosened. Draco pushed them back and walked up to Hermione like his normal self. "My wand." She fished out his wand without a word and passed it to him.

Draco left the clearing without turning back the last thing he heard was- "We'll help."

* * *

(1) Where is this phrase said? That and I just couldn't help writing it in there. 

Liked it? Hated it? Comments, Suggestions? Tell me and review!

Thanks for the suggestion wolfwhispers. I kept the twins.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about not updating in so long. I've had so many things on my mind! I had to redo papers upon papers and then school work got in the way. Then my sister came home from college and I spent lots of time with her. Also I was having a bit of a writer's block.

Last chapter the (1) was from Pirates of the Caribean (spellings off but I don't want to get the movie): Curse of the Black Pearl.

Oh, Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year, almost forgot.

I have to own a great thanks to kurowolf who's suggestions helped my make this chapter. Thanks again!

Chapter 8

Harry was thrown into the chamber as soon as he was in throwing distance from the door. Voldemort, to Harry, seemed googliy eyed the whole way from the Hall and he was scared. Like he said before, his enemy is not suppose to find him appealing. Harry scuttled away from the Snake in attempt to escape from the leery eyes directed toward him. Or he tried to scuttled away. Once the chain, connected to his collar, hit the ground it dug into the ground and stayed there. He would have pulled on the chain but his arms were like lead. Those tattoos burned painfully down to the rest of his arms.

Voldemort leaned in close as Harry pulled back as far as the chain would let him. "Now you little pup, play nice. I just wanted to...show you how much I appreciate my new servant." Voldemort closed the remaining distance and pinning Harry down into a bruising kiss. Harry couldn't breathe and it was disgusting--his disgusting mouth on Harry's lips. Harry got a leg out of Voldemort's grasp and kicked him in the side. There was grunt and Voldy fell on the ground beside Harry. Harry scooted in the opposite direction and yanked the chain with his neck, willing it to give way. It didn't.

Voldemort slowly rose to his feet, his blood red eyes gave off the sense of power. He walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a vile. "Remember this pup?"

It was the same color potion Lucius had in his rooms. He had given it to Harry. Harry remembered that the potion would allow flexibility but not mobility and he knew what Voldemort was thinking. Harry started to struggle thinking _Oh Merlin this can't happen to me._ Over and over again.

"Oh don't be that way." He moved closer. "It will help you relax." He uncorked the vile. "I really just want to show you how much I love having you in the ranks." He was right in front of Harry now and in the blink of an eye Voldemort kicked out his leg and knocked Harry over. He whipped out is wand and chain's in circled Harry's appendages. Harry's arms, already in pain, were stretched until his arms were on the brink of popping out of their sockets his legs were the same. Voldemort then straddled Harry's thighs and put his face an inch from Harry's slightly tilted. "You know, maybe I should keep you like this until you learn your manners. Not just 'spur of the moment' manners either. Wouldn't you like that?"

Harry could feel the Dark Lord's breath on his face and he shivered. Voldemort took that as an invitation to move his spidery hands up and down Harry's chest. The green eyed young man winced when Voldemort touched both of his tattoos. Then out of the blue that man kissed him. Not just a peck either, a tongue and all kiss. Disgusting. Voldemort forgot about the potion, capping it back up and throwing it on the bed, not breaking the kiss once. Harry could tell the Snake was starting to get frisky and panicked. He couldn't breathe and bit Voldemort's tongue.

Voldemort yelled and his lusted eyes were replaced with anger. A slap soon followed. With his cheek smarting, Harry pressed it to the cold stone floor to cool it. Voldemort grabbed his wand, casting cruacatius. (spelling?) Harry bit his own tongue trying not to scream, it didn't work long. His scream ripped through the corridors not that it surprised any Death Eater, they were use to it. The Dark Lord broke the curse.

"What do you have to say for yourself, slave?" Harry laid there panting trying to keep his emotions down. He hated this, he couldn't take this much longer. Harry remained silent. Voldemort didn't like this and cast crucio on him again. He kept it on longer this time, then canceled it, asking the question again.

Harry, being the daring Gryffindor, thought of the smartest remark. Harry turned his towards Voldemort and rasped, "You know Tommy, I think my manner's are just fine." Voldemort kept his cool exterior but inside he was boiling and Harry's scar transmitted that boiling anger. He winced and shook his head as if trying to shake the pain from his head.

Voldemort anger subsided as his noticed his pet squirming in pain. He hadn't preformed a spell on his pet but from the looks of it, it seemed as though he did. He quickly sat on his bed, next to Harry on the floor. "Pet, is it just me or can you feel my anger? Why do you think that is?"

Harry looked away. A long spidery hand slipped under his chin and pulled his head directly an inch from his greatest enemy. "I think it's because you feel what I feel and it hurts you. I bet the pain comes from that scar I gave you so long ago." Harry tried his death glare, but it didn't have it's desired affect.

"Screw You, Fucker." Harry spat.

Voldemort stared into Harry's eyes and Harry could see the growing lust in his enemies' eyes. He knew he had said the wrong thing._ What happened to being calm,_ he thought. Voldemort put his hand firmly on each of Harry's shoulder. Harry drew in a sharp breath because his shoulder's were searing with pain. The man leaned in close, whispering in Harry's ear. "I think I will, slave." The last part was whispered seductively.

The Snake leaned in to closed the distance between them and his hands snaked down to Harry's tattered remains of his jeans. The Dark Lord sent a trail of kisses down Harry's neck while his hands worked on the button and zipper of Harry's jeans. Harry felt horribly dirty and wished he could die. The young man could even feel the Snake's disgusting feelings through the bond they had, making his own feelings worsen.

Just as the Dark Lord got a hand into the waistband of Harry's boxers nearing the green-eyed boys manhood the door lurched open. Volemort slipped his hand out and sharply rose, leaving Harry's pants opened for anyone to see, and flew the first curse all very gracefully. The man that entered fell instantly screaming in pain from the crucatius curse. Harry tried to block out the screams, but nothing helped. It's not like Harry could move anyway.

Voldemort finally lifted the curse.

"What did you barge in here for? Make it quick before I kill you."

"My...L..L...Lord, Sir. I came to gi...v...give you the news. As o...of right (twitch) now, you ...are in cont...trol of the entire country." The man kept twitching, still unable to lift himself up.

"Oh am I now? This certainly changes things." Voldemort turned toward Harry, who resumed his fruitless attempt at escape. "Did you here that Harry? I'm now in control of all of England. Doesn't that make you proud?" Voldemort turned back towards the man, who was quivering near the door. To Harry, that man was just as pathetic as Wormtail.

"You, come." The man groveled and crawled all the way to Volemort.

Harry was close enough to the Snakes shoes to see the man was, swear to Merlin, licking the shoes. _Just pathetic_, thought Harry.

"Get the kitchen staff and tell them to start preparing a feast. Tomorrow at noon." Voldemort sent the man flying when he kicked his servant. "Give me you arm." The servant slowly stood and limped over to him. Roughly gripping the man's arm, Voldemort jammed his wand onto the gruesome tattoo. "Get down to the Great Hall." The man ran to the door. "Oh, and Ginabrick. Never interrupt me again. Crucio." He said calmly.

Harry looked away. The screams were getting to him and he just couldn't escape them. He just wanted to be with his friends, hoping they were alive, and live like a rebel. At least then he was away from all this madness. Harry noticed the screaming stopped, and turned toward the doorway. The man, Ginabrick, he remembered was gone and Voldemort was staring at him.

The Snake raised his wand. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of another painful curse. Luckily, though Voldemort released the spell that held him to the ground. Harry quickly scooted back zipping up his pants and then holding his knees to his chest rubbing his sore shoulders and legs. He hadn't realised how much they had hurt until now. He looked back up at Voldemort, giving him a questioning gaze.

But Voldemort wasn't looking at his face, he was looking at Harry's body. Harry felt the cold creeping in, and shivered. Then his teeth started chattering and he was shaking all over.

Voldemort glided toward Harry kneeling in front of him, but Harry didn't notice until the man was stroking his cheek. The green-eyed boy lurched back, his head banged against a stone wall.

"Pet, you didn't have to do that. I was only helping you." Voldemort picked Harry up and eased him into Voldemort's bed. Harry struggled but he was so cold that he stopped, it seemed pointless to waste energy when he was trying to gain it to escape. "Now I am going to a meeting." The man got his wand and chained Harry's collar to the head board. "You, my Pet," Volemort touched Harry's nose, who wrinkled it, disgusted. "will stay here and warm up until I get back. Then I can finish showing you my appreciation." And Voldemort left Harry all alone with the thought of escape on his mind.

* * *

Draco had just reached his original area he was suppose to be inspecting. He thought about what happened in the woods and couldn't figure out why he had asked for help. He looked down at his attire which was dirt and grime covered, pieces of wood and leaves sticking on his expensive robes. He cast a cleaning spell on them and then he started "inspecting" his area when Blaise came running up to him. Blaise was out of breath and leaned over to catch it. Draco tried to figure out what had happened. Blaise wouldn't usually run unless it was important. 

"What is it?"

"I just heard and it's something I never thought possible." Blaise said as he stood strait again. "We should have been at the meeting, but it was for the adults only. That and I couldn't find you." (A/N: I just noticed I made Blaise into a chatterbox.) He paused for a second, scratched his head, and said, "So, Draco, where were you, anyway?"

_Ahhhh...uhhhhh. Merlin Draco think fast. Where was I? Uh...I was on the trail of rebels? No bad. They said they would help me and I can't betray their hide out. What do I do?_ Draco stood staring blankly. While, Blaise was waving his hands franticly yelling Draco. Draco didn't comprehend this at all until Blaise was bold enough to slap him.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?"

"You spaced and you didn't answer my question. Where were you?"

Draco suddenly went into Malfoy mode. _Why didn't I think of that before?_ "I don't have to tell you anything. Now do I?"

"You do know that some of the elder Death Eater's knew you disappeared and they _will_ tell the Dark Lord. So either have a good excuse or just think in the mind set of a whole lot of pain. So tell me and I'll help you make a better excuse. Because I know you and it can't be anywhere good."

Draco glanced at Blaise, his only true friend since the war ended and he trusted him with his heart, but he didn't know if could tell him about himself wanting to help Harry Potter of all people.

"Alright, but I get to Obliviate you if I see fit. Understand?"

Blaise gave a puzzled look. "It can't be that bad can it?" Draco glared. "Okay. You can Ovliviate me as you see fit."

"It can and thank you." Draco dragged him over to a small tree and put silencing charms up and told him everything. Starting from his guilty feeling for Potter getting subjected to slavery by their Master to him finding the rebels and ended up asking for their help. The blonde slumped down and leaned against the tree, suddenly exhausted. He slowly turned his gaze up toward Blaise, to see his reaction.

Blaise's face was contorted in confusion of what his friend just told him. On one hand the two, Draco and Potter, had been enemies and on the other hand this was progress from Draco's almost frozen heart. The second thing was that Draco ended up finding some of the most wanted rebels and he let them go so they could help him save Potter. No wonder why he was confused. Then Blaise remembered why he had run towards him to begin with and was going to tell Draco when Draco interrupted.

"Blaise? Say something." Draco's almost frozen heart thumped hard in his chest, painfully hoping that he wouldn't have to erase his friends memory.

"What? Oh, I mean I support you and maybe get more people for your cause, but if you get caught I'll deny I had anything to do with it." He said the last part in humor, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks."

Blaise almost forgot again and abruptly burst out "Oh! Before I forget again the reason I ran over here to begin with was Potter, I mean I guess I should say Harry, anyway, our Master just marked him into the ranks. And--"

Draco stood hastily and shouted, "WHAT?! When did this happen?"

"When you were gallivanting in the forest with your knew rebel friends." The other boy said angrily, "Now let me finish. Pott-Harry whatever, was marked special. Two tattoos on each shoulder and it meant something like he was the Dark Lord's property."

"Do you know why our Lord suddenly went all uppity and did this?"

Blaise looked Draco in the eye and spoke very seriously. " Well, the Weasley twin's were captured. They were being tortured and I guess Harry thought he could stop our Master by submitting and said, well yelled more like, something nice. I didn't get the details, but still."

All of a sudden there was a pain admitting from both boys dark marks. Both started back towards the castle hoping they wouldn't be late otherwise...well you know.

When they arrived both agreed on a great excuse for Draco's disappearance and ran the last of the distance into the Great Hall. They entered seeing everyone assembled already. They quickly formed ranks and quieted when their Master started speaking.

"Today, we currently have the entire country of England." Everyone around Draco and Blaise cheered and clapped, but they were too shocked to do so.

"And since we have all of England, tomorrow night there will be a ball. Bring your family." More cheers went up. "We also need entertainment. Any suggestions?" Draco and Blaise were looking at each other, neither had seen their Master so...happy. Then at the same time both whispered, "Harry." Their mouth's were hanging open as they clued into the meeting again.

Draco's father was speaking. "Master, what about those twin's in the dungeons? They're good for entertainment." Draco could hear the hidden meaning behind that phrase and felt sick.

"Yes, Lucius I can see they might prove to be entertaining. They can show us their new tricks." Master's eyes were just gleaming and Draco felt vile raising in his throat.

"Thank you, Lucius. Meeting over." The Dark Lord swooped out of the room before anyone could move. Draco watched him leave, wondering if he could save Harry before it's too late.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please read and review. I also appreciate suggestions and will most likely use them to finish my story. Please:( (pouting here, or trying to) 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Remember to review! I want at least 10 reviews this chapter or else...I won't update for three months!

SO on with the story.

Chapter 9

While Voldemort was conducting his atrocious meeting, Harry was attempting escape. He refused to get molested, again. He dissected the room around him with his eyes, trying to find an easier method of escape. Well, he first had to get unattached from the bed. Harry was still freezing, but he put that thought aside, he needed to escape. Harry whipped the covers off him and turned around to get a better view of the chain connecting him to the bed.

The chain was connecting Harry to a tree trunk size pole, linking the bed posts together. If he could only dismantle the pole he could slip the chain off, leaving him one step closer to escape. Harry placed both his hand around the chain and pulled to see if there was even the slightest possible chance of yanking the chain off the headboard. The attempt was futile because the chain remained in place and only resulted in Harry bruising his sore appendages more. Harry let the chain fall limp as he massaged his shoulders.

Again, Harry examined the pole. _Maybe, if I force enough weight on it, the pole will break. _Harry thought. The green-eyed youth place his feet on the pole and anchoring his arms on the bedspread to get the maximum resistance. Then he pushed with his legs and his arms added some force as well. As he pushed the bed creaked under the strain, but didn't move. Sweat started forming on Harry's brow and with his energy almost zapped, Harry released his strain on the headboard and slumped on the bed. He panted hard as he sat up again.

"This is impossible." he muttered and started to cry. Harry thought about how he'd never know if anyone survived or see the other Weasley's or Remus or Sirius. He'd never know. _Damn Voldemort for winning. Damn him for the cruelty he has placed on the Wizarding World and all the Muggle's that lost their lives for doing nothing wrong. I will not let him win. I will prevail, I will fight and I will win!_ All Harry's anger built up as his thoughts took a twisted turn.

Harry suddenly yelled, "Damn You Voldemort!!!!" and all his anger turned to magic, dispersing through the room and destroying everything in its way. The extravagant bed shattered like glass, the window on the far right wall became nonexistent, and the walls and wall hangings were all scorched by Harry's angry flare of magic. The black-haired youth squeezed his eyes shut willing his anger to simmer. Breathing through his nose calmed him quickly enough, and then Harry reopened his eyes and gasped.

"What have I done?" Harry's words resonated through the now broken room. Then, shaking his head he looked again at the chain connect to the headboard. The pole was cracked into pieces and Harry yanked the chain free. Looping the extra chain around his arm Harry ran towards the door. The door was hanging off the hinges as Harry wrenched it open. A rush of cold air blew onto the youth's bare chest and Harry shivered. Now he remembered, the presence of the cold creeping into his blood stream again.

"Wait, grab a shirt-some form of clothing-something!" He said incoherently. Harry raced back into the room, ransacking the dresser drawers until he came upon a large sweater. Quickly pulling it over his head and ran out the broken door.

Harry quickly and quietly ran to the Entrance Hall. Forgetting he was a prisoner, he stood erect in the middle of the hall gazing at the doors that would lead to his freedom. He could smell the freedom, took a deep breath of it and started towards it.

But his freedom was not meant to be. Murmuring quickly spread to Harry's ears. They were coming from the Great Hall and continued closer and closer to the door. Harry raced back and hid behind a statue, not daring to breath. Just as Harry was well hidden the door's of the Great Hall opened and Death Eater's were swarming out. The meeting had ended.

Harry thought nothing of it and continued to hide, listening with rapt attention to conversations as they past. He wanted to find out as much about what was happening out in the real world before he escaped himself.

"...k lord sure ran off fast. I didn't know he could still run."

The other man responded with a rough whisper. "Don't say things like that in the presence of the Dark Lord's Castle." Harry rolled his eyes, _Dark Lord's castle? Be damned, it is still Hogwarts_. "But--" the man looked around hesitantly, then said, "I do agree."

"Maybe he was going down to the dungeons and get something out of those Twins before the party. Maybe he's getting them ready."

"No that can't be it. I think the Master had his pet Potter in a compromising position and ran back to finish the job. Wonder what Potter's doing right now eh? Master probably broke his spirit alrea-" The conversation left Harry's earshot.

_Shit!_ he thought, _I forgot the twins! How could I be so stupid? _Harry had to move fast as most of the Death Eaters apparatated (spelling?) away. The youth emerged from the hiding spot and sprinted towards the dungeons.

* * *

Voldemort slowed to a halt as he reached his corridors. He thought his was going to break his pet tonight, but his thoughts were put on hold as he saw the door. His door was in ruins, but that wasn't the worst part as he stepped through the threshold and saw the rest of the room. 

"Ah...so my pet was being productive. Found an escape, did he? Well, he won't get far." Voldemort scanned the room once more before calling Wormtail.

"Yes, master?"

"Wormtail, your arm." Wormtail extended his marked arm, visibly shaking.

Voldemort press the mark with his wand. "Now tell them half should search the grounds and the other's lock the doors and search the building itself." Wormtail didn't move. "Now, Damn it! Curcio." Wormtail withered and flailed around the floor screaming. Voldemort released the curse. "I don't have time for this. Find my pet!"

* * *

Harry reached the dungeons at breakneck speed considering his lack of strength. Harry bent over, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath. When he caught his breath he glanced around figuring out his best course of action. The dungeons had changed since he had been down there last. Prison cells lined the walls in place of the old storage rooms and class rooms, though upon second glance the Potions Classroom seemed intact. _Funny._ Thought Harry as he snuck around the dungeons in case there were guards. He dashed down the hall. Nearing the end of the hallway, Harry's ears picked up a faint conversation. Little bits of "stupid...don't know who he's dealing...hope Harry's ok..." reached his ears as he hit the end of the corridor. The last cell on the right. There sat Fred and George Weasley, looking a little worse for wear last time Harry saw them. 

Harry's sudden appearance in front of the twins made them astonished. "Harry?" the both said.

"Yes. Now we don't have much time. Get up here and try and help me, help you escape." Both did so without a second thought.

"Nice get up. Where'd you get that sweater? Looks like something Malfoy would wear." Fred said as he reached the cell bars.

"Actually the sweater is the Dark Lord's, ok? Now when I tell you throw all your wait onto the bars."

"Ok." Harry tried to do accidental magic again, focusing on the cell door. Of course, the word 'tried' was in the sentence. Nothing happened. "Damn it why is it when I want it to work it doesn't?" He looked around trying to find something hard to bang on the door.

"Hey guys, do you know if there is anything that we could use to pry this door open?" Both shook their heads. "GRRRGH!!!!" Harry slammed his fists into the wall next to the cell. Nothing was working the way he wanted it to. Now he would be caught again and he would never get the chance to escape. He looked at his hand and saw blood running down his arm. "I will not get molested by Voldemort again. I will not. I will prevail!" Harry's chant crescendo into a harsh yell and the walls rumbled and some crumbled. Before Harry knew what was going on he fell to the ground, suddenly feeling very tired and weak.

Both Weasley's could only watch as Harry fell and it seemed as the place was going to collapse. But just as soon as it started it ended just as fast and the cell doors were completely covered by rumble and fallen outward. Both raced to Harry to make sure he was ok.

"Harry? You have to wake up. All the Death Eater's would have heard that and they aren't as stupid as they act." Fred whispered as he lifted Harry up glimpsing at the bleeding hand.

"Uh, Harry? Come on, we aren't at our maximum strength either and if we had to carry you we would die out sooner than with you running with us."

"George! That wasn't very nice. He did just help us escape. Come on lets just start going and keep trying to wake Harry up was we go." They headed toward the dudgeons opening. Then Fred finished with, "He has probably gone through worse than we did."

* * *

Voldemort was just about to over look the search outside, when the ground rumbled under his body. Voldemort watched every Death Eater panic, and he just smiled. He knew where Harry was. "Oh, Harry, my pet, did you think you could save your friends too. Not one of you will escape tonight or ever. I will make sure of that." He scanned the outside action once more before turning his attention indoors. He raised his hands and said, "My loyal Death Eaters let us head to the dungeons, a party as started there without my knowledge." All followed Voldemort down into the deep dark dungeons.

* * *

Harry gasped awake. He had a resent vision of Voldemort and he was coming in this direction. "Fred put me down." 

"Oh, Sleeping Beauty's wake now." Fred put him down.

"We have got to get out of here quickly. Voldemort's coming." The twins smiled at Harry. Their twin connection thought the same thing, _Same old Harry. _But soon their smiles turned to frowns. What Harry had said sunk in now and they were in grave danger if they stayed here. They followed Harry as he ran down to the only classroom left on the dungeon floor and wrenched the door open waiting for the twins to escape into. Once they did Harry shut the door quietly as possible. He turned around hoping to hide behind a desk or something, when he noticed the twins still standing in front of him, staring.

Harry pushed the twins, "What is wrong with you guys? We have to hide-" and then he saw in between there bodies. Standing ahead of the three were-

* * *

Draco and Blaise were just about to leave with their father's when their marks burned. Everyone stopped and waited for their master to come down and tell them what this was all about, but instead Wormtail came rushing into the room like some crazed rat. Though both didn't know it, but Wormtail was a crazed rat.(hahahahahahahahahahahaha) (Sorry, I'm done.) "Everyone, Our Master has ordered half of us search the grounds and half of us searching the castle." 

"Why?" One of the Death Eaters asked from the corner. "What are we searching for?" All the other Death Eaters nodded their heads in agreement.

"Master's pet...has escaped and he orders it's immediate capture. Well, go." Wormtail was not one to give orders and coming from him he acted like a little five year old. Draco and Blaise glanced at the other and started 'searching' the castle. They both headed toward the dungeons because knowing Potter, he would try and save his friends and that would be the perfect opportunity to help them escape.

* * *

Ahead of Harry there were Malfoy and Zibini with Snape in the background. Harry charged, though the twins tried to stop him. He jumped on Snape knocking him to the ground. Harry punched every available place on Snape's body, before Draco and Blaise pulled him off. The Twins were still in a daze. They didn't know what was going on. 

"Harry, calm down. Snape's trying to help." Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"No he's not. He killed Dumbledore after you couldn't kill him." Draco gasped in surprise.

"You were there?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Snape killed him know I'm going to kill him back."

"Hey! Let Harry go you ugly ferret, Zibini. Now." The twins were out of there daze and starting to attack as well.

Snape finally decided to intervene after he cleaned himself up. He spoke something and ropes shot out of his wand and attacked the twins. Both fell to the ground with a great thud. "Now Potter, I may not like you, but Dumbledore knew he was going to die. By Draco or I. Simple as that. I have, along with Draco as I have found, been rounding up the rebels and bringing them together to hopefully rise up over the Dark Lord and defeat him."

Harry heard Snape but wasn't really listening. He could feel the Snake getting closer and closer to them all. "Malfoy, Zibini let me go! Voldemort is coming! We have to hide." Harry was twisting and turning from their grip that they didn't know they had on him.

A snake-like voice carried through the old potions room, "Well, well, well, two new recruits and our faithful potions master have not only captured my pet, they got the other's as well." Voldemort looked strait into Harry's eyes as Harry winced as his scar began to sear with pain. "Let him go."

Draco and Blaise looked at the other and both had the same expression, _Shit!,_ but let go reluctent. Harry fell to the ground.

The Snake walked up to Harry and with his wand brought Harry face to face with him. "Did you really think you could get away?" Voldemort brushed his finger along on the left side of Harry's cheek. "And look at you, pet, you hid my marks." He roughly grabbed the sweater and pulled Harry closer to him, but Harry could barely concentrate, Voldemort was mad but there was also something that made Harry woozy. He then placed his cold hand under the sweater, feeling Harry's chest. "You didn't wait for me in our room and we never finished what we started, did we?" All the Death Eaters watched the exchange between their Master and his pet. They never really knew what Voldemort did with his pet and now they were seeing it first hand. Exciting.

Suddenly their Master ripped off his pets sweater he was wearing. Potter had tried to curl up to stay warm but Master wouldn't allow it. He snatched Potter out of the air and pressed him close to himself. "There that's better now, isn't it?"

He looked back toward's his Death Eaters. "Nott, Avery go fix the cells in the dungeons. These twins have to have a good nights rest for our party tomorrow. Macnar, Take them back and...show them what happens when they try to escape, um." Macnar took the Twins and Harry struggled to help them, but it was useless. He gave them _I'm sorry _looks and they gave back, _It's ok._ And they were gone. "Wormtail, tell everyone to call off the search and I _will_ see them all tomorrow."

"Yes, My lord." Wormtail left.

Now there was only five people remaining in the potions room. "Now the rest of you shall be rewarded soon enough, but not now. I have to teach my lovely pet a lesson he won't forget." As Harry was being dragged out he caught a glimpse of shock and worry on the three Slyernins faces. Just as the door closed Harry caught sight of Malfoy mouthing the words, _We'll save you Harry Potter._ And right then Harry believed him with all his heart.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I didn't know what to write and I had a little lazyness added in there. But here it is the end of the chapter. 

What do you think? Tell me. Review.

GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!!! What should Voldemort teach Harry? What type of things should happen at the party? I'm stuck people I need help to get on with it. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Yes! I finally updated. I got exactly ten reviews! And I worked hard on this chapter and updated before 3 months were up! Yeah me!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Before Harry realised both he and Voldemort made it to their room. Voldemort grip on his pet slipped, causing Harry to fall on the cold floor. Harry attempted to rise, only to be kicked in the ribs sending him flying across the room.

"My, my, my aren't you a naughty little servant." Voldemort toed Harry with his foot, effectively turning him over. "Trying to escape the likes of me? You should know better then that, isn't that right my pet?" The Snake's menacing gaze pushed Harry farther into the room, up until he brushed the wall. No where else to run. "Harry, do you know what happens to my servants who try and leave the life I graciously gave them?"

Harry stared just below Voldemorts eyes, on his snake-like nose. He knew the answer, of course, and he would have gladly died right then instead of taking this torture any longer, but now he knew there were still rebels outside these walls regrouping. They were waiting for the right moment to attack to finish what Voldemort had started, but what Harry also realised was that there was still that stupid prophecy that had to be dealt with. He needed his life intact and stay sane and survive like he had told himself countless times before. _Damn. _

"Well, pet?" Voldemort knocked him on the side of his head, making Harry's head swim.

Harry slowly looked up into those red eyes that glimmered with the emotion of satisfaction. "You torture and kill them." Harry thought for a second then said, "sir." This day has gone on long enough with him exhausting all of Voldemort's patience. Now he would "behave" for lack of better word just to survive the next day.

"Ha, better. You are learning, and yes that is what I do to servants who disobey me. But the fact of that matter is you are a special servant and will receive much worse punishment." Harry's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I will venture a guess that you thought you could escape punishment from me by suddenly learning manners." Voldemort closed the gap between him and Harry, placing his one hand on his cheek caressing it, while the other swiftly spun Harry around and into Voldmort's embrace. His hand moved to Harry's messy, and now very dirty, hair stroking it, like a kid would his dog. "Oh, you poor senseless pet, you do not know any better and is utterly alone in the world except me for comfort." Harry was disgusted and struggled. "Now none of that." Voldemort smacked Harry on the cheek, hard.

The Snake ever so slowly moved Harry and him to a room Harry had never been in before. Using his free hand the snake-like man open the door and tossed Harry inside. Harry slid, giving him a floor burn on his left side. He then scrambled to sit up as Voldemort produced his wand.

Suddenly Harry found himself chained to the wall hands above his head, cold stone against his back, and a small trickle of water sliding down his left side. Harry shivered, it was freezing in here. He yanked at the chains knowing it would do any good, but he had to make sure. Maybe magic would help him again.

"See this room Harry? Since I have been a resident here in the Great School of Hogwarts I have wondered what to do with this room. It was too cold to sleep in and too damp to store things in. Now I thought to myself, 'My pet is in need of some obedience' and this room is perfect for conditioning. Don't you agree?"

"Conditioning for what? I am not your slave or pet or whatever you think I am...sir. This damn party of yours is getting to you head. Sir." Harry tried so hard to remember the respect factor, but it wasn't working.

"Ah, the manner you show now astounds me, my pet. But, I can not have another one of those episodes were you bottle everything up and destroys our room." With the wave of my magic wand, your troubles will soon be gone. With the flick of wrist...(A/N: Which movie is that from?) Voldemort flicked his wrist and Harry felt his collar tighten, slowly choking him.

"What did...you do, Volde...mort?" His sentence came in gasps, barely getting enough air into his lungs.

"What did I do, you say? The only thing that would keep you from using your magic against me." Voldemort crouched in front of Harry, where he outstretched his arm and just touched the collar. The collar loosened considerably and left Harry gasping for breath. "Anytime you even think about using magic that collar will tighten and you will only get enough air so you won't die. Unconscious maybe, but definitely not dead." The Dark Lord stood walking to the door. Just as he was about to close the door, he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. "I created this spell and I wanted to test it out. Sweet dreams, my pet." Closing the door behind him.

* * *

While Harry and Voldemort were conversing, Snape, Draco, and Blaise had congregated in Snape's office. They were arguing about what could be done about Harry Potter. Of course, they were getting nowhere because they could not decide on an answer. 

"Why can't we just rescue Potter and skip town?"

"You, Draco, should know that would not be possible. The Dark Lord would be on us like Potter is connected with his scar. Our Marks also give him some vague idea of where we are. We would be dead and only the lone rebel groups would not be enough to save Potter. Do you want to get out of the Dark ages our Master has put us in?"

Draco and Blaise stared wide-eyed at Snape. Though Draco knew the real Snape, this was new. He did not think his Godfather had any respect of anyone but himself. They both nodded their head viciously.

Blaise was the one who spoke up first. "But how can we rise out of the Dark ages if Potter is our Master's servant..." Blaise thought for a moment then said, "pet..." and thought again before saying, "slave. What is he suppose to be, I mean he does it all."

Draco slapped the back of Blaise's head. "Who cares what he is now. We have to focus on how to save him." Draco looked from Snape to Blaise, then said in a quiet whisper, "I promised him."

Snape grabbed Draco's shoulder's, "You promised him, Draco? What has gotten into you? Draco, you have not been this obsessed with someone since Pansy was on your tail. Why Potter? Why now?" Snape gently pushed Draco into a cushiony chair before seating down in the chair next to him. "Blaise sit down please." Blaise sat.

Before Snape could continue, Blasie blurted, "Do you like Harry Potter, Draco? I thought you didn't swing that way?" Snape reached over and slapped Blaise upside the head as Draco had done moments before.

"Blaise!" Snape spat warningly.

Draco just kind of sat back and thought about what Blaise had said earlier. "You know..."he started. "I think I have always cared for Harry, if I think about it. The first day of school I remember seeing Harry for the first time real closely. I remember thinking he was boyishly handsome. I asked for his hand of friendship, but...he refused." Draco stood and started to pace. "I felt so rejected, but I still cared for him, even if I didn't show it."

Snape rose and started toward Draco menacingly. Draco backed into a wall and Snape punched the wall just to the right of Draco's face. "This can not go on Draco! We have more difficult things to worry about than you having feelings for Harry Potter! We have gather help-"

"Is this true Draco?" Voldemort was standing in the door way with a wide smirk on his face. The three men bowed on the floor. "You care for my lowly pet? This is definitely interesting." Voldemort slinked up to the bowed form of Draco. The Dark Lord held his hand by Draco's. "Come. Let us discuss my pet together in a more private setting." Draco glanced disgustedly at the hand, but gripped it anyway. He was pulled up and pressed into a hug. He soon was escorted out of Snape's office and set outside.

Before the Dark Lord shut the door behind him, he mentioned, "Zabini, Snape do get up. We wouldn't want our guests of honor to be groveling at my feet tomorrow, now would we?" The two stood up straightening their robes. Both looked mildly confused, but Snape wiped that look off his face instantly.

"Think of it a day off of being my servants and be treated like royalty. Since all of you captured my pet again, I think it would be a fitting reward." Voldemort shut the door and turned back to Draco. "Now...shall we?" He swept his arm towards the long corridor ahead of them.

Draco thought back to what his father had instilled in his head so long ago. All he remembered was _listen to our Master, he knows all._ Just go back to proper edict. "Yes, Master we shall." The disgusting words flowed off his tongue.

They walked down the corridor, Voldemort slightly in the lead and Draco not far behind. For several minutes neither spoke, then "Draco is this true, my Harry invokes your interest, yes?" Voldemort does not wait for an answer before continuing. "I could lend him to you for awhile, like I did with your father. Would you like that, Draco? After I'm finished punishing him, of course."

Draco's heart sped up. He would give Harry to him? Well, for a night a least, but would be a great opportunity for planning. If only he could discuss this with his Godfather and Blaise. Draco went back to his cool demeanor. "Yes, Master I would enjoy that thoroughly." They walked in silence again.

Draco's mind drifted to Harry. A sudden thought came to him. What punishment was bestowed on Harry? "May I be so bold as to ask a question, Master?" Ugh! where were these words coming from?

Voldemort produced his wand and twirled it ideally. "Yes." They kept on walking.

"Master, what has become of Har--your pet? For punishment? And the other prisoners?"

"My, My. Full of questions, but you have interest. Draco, you have the potential of being my heir, once I am gone." The Dark Lord slung his arm around Draco waist. Draco was thinking, _The creep._

"My little servant is testing out my newly invented spell and the prisoners are at the mercy of my Death Eaters. They won't be killed," Voldemort continued catching a glance of Draco's slight horror struck face. He pulled Draco so that he was pressing into his side. "we have much use for them. They are the main entertainment of our party tomorrow."

Again, they walked on. Draco didn't recognize these hallways and he, though he didn't want to admit it, was scared. "Master? Where exactly are we going?"

Voldemort stopped in front of what looked to be a newly fixed door. Draco quickly looked around trying to figure out if he could get out of here if needed. Voldemort looked at Draco and smirked. "I thought you would want to see what my spell has done to my pet. Of course, it is still in the testing phase and there might be some set backs." Voldemort flicked his wand at the side wall, revealing the viewing window.

Inside the room the was Harry chained to the wall, bare-chest shuttering as if chilled. Or choking. He was banging his head against the back wall and squeezing his eyes shut. Draco would have pressed his face against the window to look closer, if only he weren't a Malfoy and didn't have pride.

Draco instead said, "What kind of spell is it?"

"Ah. That is the question, isn't it?" Voldemort said. Then said simply, "Guess."

Draco furrowed his brow. What the hell did he mean by that, Guess? "Some type of sophisticated Dark Spell you created M' Lord?"

"Simple answer, no creativity at all. Just like your father." Voldemort gripped Draco's shoulder and pulled him to his side again. "No. This spell is...shall we say a dementor and a boggart together in one room. Harry can see his worst fears and feel his worst memories or actions, and best of all he can't escape it."

Draco was dumbfounded. This spell would be able to bring anyone to there knees. _I have to tell Severus about this and soon._

"Do you want to see him, in the flesh?" He moved towards the door, unlocking it, and slipped in canceling the spell.

Draco quickly glance through the window. Harry had stopped banging his head, but the shaking continued. He saw Voldemort kneel down by Harry and then through the, which was slightly open, he heard, "Harry. I told you, you can't even think of magic or that co--" The words were cut off as Draco heard the chains unhinge themselves from Harry's arms.

Harry grasped weakly at Voldemorts robes, his voice weak when his said hoarsely, "I swear I'm gonna kill you one of these days. I'm gonna escape an' make sure every piece of soul you have is destroyed an'-" Voldemort picked him up bridal style and carried him out by Draco.

Voldemort gripped him tightly and placed his head on Harry's. Harry was to exhausted to push him off, but gave Draco a pleading glance. "You see, Draco no matter how much you seemingly care about my pet, he is _mine_. Do not forget it."

* * *

When Draco came back from visiting with mostly Voldemort and a little of Harry, he realised something. What did Harry mean when he say _every piece of soul you have..._? Another thing to ask Severus. 

Draco re-entered Snape's office and found Blaise and Snape wearing the floor down. He quirked his eyebrow then said, "Worried, were we?" Both stopped pacing abruptly and quickly walked toward Draco to ensure there were no bodily injuries. Cautiously prodding Draco with their wands they found no harm done and backed up doing a once over before they declared he was fine. But of course he wasn't fine, at least mentally.

Snape spoke first. "Draco, why don't you sit down and tells us what happened and then we'll figure out what our Master's motive is for our being Guests of Honor." Draco gratefully sat down on the very well cushioned couch and slowly nodded in understanding.

He dug himself further into the cushions before speaking. "The Dark Lord just wanted to be sure that I knew who Harry really belonged to; him. I know this sounds bad, but, the Dark Lord said that I would be able to use Harry when he was done with him and trained him or something. There still is a chance, though."

Snape gazed into Draco's eyes, checking for a lie, but Draco showed no indication it was a lie. Then he said calmly, "Draco understand something, the Dark Lord is very powerful and at the moment he can do anything he wants to Harry, but once we bring the rebels together and start attacks he won't have time for Harry and we will be able to have more chances to help him escape."

Snape crossed the room toward his desk drawer and pulled out a quill, ink, and parchment. He began constructing a letter to duplicate and send to the rebel groups around the country.

Draco looked thoughtfully for a minute before saying, "Well if that's the plan how are we going to tell Harry? Our Master will not allow us time with him by ourselves, he will think something is up."

Blaise chimed in, "We'll figure it out later. I'd like to know what's with us being guests of honor?"

Snape was just finishing the letter when Draco suddenly jumped up and walked briskly toward Severus' bookcases. He ran his fingers over the spines as he continued searching.

"Draco? What are you doing? We were just about to talk about us being guests of honor and I want to know about that." Blaise said annoyed.

Draco pulled a thick volume out of the bookcase and flipped to the Table of Contents. He found something he was looking for and turned to that page. Blaise didn't want to wait and he walked up to Draco and snatched the book away.

"What the hell was that for? I was just about to find something."

"Find what?" Blaise opened to the page Draco was on. The title read, _Wanting to Live Forever_, and he read a little further down. "What is all this rubbish?"

Draco looked at Blaise to Severus then answered. "When I saw Harry, the Dark Lord had him under a new spell he created, he said it was like a boggart and dementor together and Harry could, and I quote, 'see his worst fears and feel his worst memories or actions.' And that's could be potentially life destroying if the Dark Lord perfected his spell. Then-"

Blaise interupted, "But what does this to do with what you were looking for?" Severus placed the letter down and leaned on the desk, interested.

"I'm getting to that part, dolt. Anyway, then our Master let him out and Harry was telling him that he would find all his souls and destroy them. I got to thinking I need to tell you, Severus about this and then I remember father saying something about tearing your soul in half and you would be able to live immortal, so to speak. So I was looking to see if Severus had a book on souls and find my answer. Satisfied?"

Blaise looked dumbfounded. Severus had a motionless mask in place and causually said, "What you are thinking of, Draco, is a Horcrux and it seems Potter knows something about our Master that no one else knows." Snape returned to the letter and wrote, _P.S. Though I loathe to ask, do any of you know about what Potter knows pertaining to Horcrux's?_ Then he duplicated the letter and summoned his owl, Trisan. "You take these to all the rebel groups you can and wait for there replies." Trisan hooted softly and soared away.

Blaise was nodded his head thoughtfully and grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him close, "Now can we talk about this guest of honor thing? I'm dying here." Draco was so caught up in helping Harry he forgot about Blaise and almost Snape. He patted Blasie on the head and pushed him away. He was laughing now and Blaise joined in. Draco was still laughing when he strode over to Blaise and punched him in the face. Blaise stopped laughing holding his nose which was bleeding freely now. "What wad dat for?"

Draco glanced at him and smiled, "Don't ever mess with my robes again." It was Snape's turn to laugh. Draco straightened his robes, grabbed his book, and started to plan for tomorrows party.

* * *

Oh this isn't my favourite chapter. I keep thinking I was forgetting something. I promise next chapter will be the party. What will the Guests of Honor have up their sleeves or what am I talking about again? Never mind.

Please have suggestions I have vauge ideas and I need some details! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

I know you probably don't care, but I am very sorry about the huge delay. My sister had her baby and the baby has a heart problem which has left me out of commition for a while. And if you want to know I have started the next chapter. Yay.

Anyway, have fun reading.

* * *

Chapter 11 

The next day started in full swing. Every Death Eater was awakened by their Dark Marks and summoned to help set up the festivities. Some were bringing in a centeur that they killed, after finding out they taste delicious with a touch of salt on their hides. The centeur's were hard to catch because they were going into hiding and the Death Eater's would only be able to catch the stragglers. Another thing Death Eaters were bringing was captured prisoners from the Ministry of Magic and even some lone rebels from the surrounding area they found.

Harry, on the other hand, was experiencing the beginning of a horrible day. The last few weeks weren't good to him but now it down right sucked. He was being dragged around the whole castle where every Death Eater could see him and Voldemort wouldn't object to anyone who wanted to torture him. Harry knew Voldemort was pissed at him and had something planned for him for the party tonight. Not to mention he was half naked and freezing his ass off.

By the time lunch was over Harry was extremely sore and had a wounded pride. He had been experiencing 50 cruciatus curses, being physically abused repeatedly, and being almost choked to death at least 20 times by that damned collar. So all day Harry had been trying to devise a plan to kill Voldemort, the Muggle way, so that damned collar wouldn't activate. And all Harry had come up with was strangling him with is bare hands.

While Harry was planning so was Voldemort. The Snakes plan was simple-humiliate his pet in the most painful way. With his new spell Voldemort knew Harry's worst memories and what he feared most. His thought was _What if I project everything my pet fears and memories on a screen so all my loyal Death Eaters can torment him for the rest of his days with me? _This thought was growing in his mind he liked it more and more.

Both Harry and Voldemort entered their chambers during the early evening intending to get dressed for the party that night. Voldemort forced Harry onto the bed and attached his leash to the head board, then peeled off his clothes and joined his pet for a light nap before the party. Harry was so exhausted and cold he didn't protest to the covers being placed on him and fell into a light sleep. He still needed to keep on eye on Voldemort incase he tried anything funny to him.

Later, Harry began to awake feeling fingers dragging up and down his side to his legs. The feeling felt so soothing and sighing in contentment he pushed closer toward the fingers. Then he heard a light chuckle before he flinched and fell off the bed practically choking himself with the collar around his neck. He quickly stood gulping fresh air into his lungs. Harry felt the hand return to his side running a finger along his back, down his spine, and onto his chest.

Harry was getting pissed and growled angrily, "Don't touch me." He tried to pull away, but Voldemort gripped Harry's hip bone tightly. Harry gasped. Voldemort was suddenly straddling Harry from behind. Voldemort's chin was placed on Harry's shoulder.

"You seemed fine with my touch just a little while ago." He kissed his pets neck. Harry grimmest. "Now up." He said while climbing off of Harry. "We have a party to attend in an hour and you need to get into your costume."

Before Harry could stop himself, "What costume? This isn't a Halloween Party." Voldemort smiled and pressed his wand on one of the many whip marks on Harry's back. Harry let out a groan, it hurt like hell.

"Well, pet. I want you to be humiliated beyond belief. So..." He flicked his wand and muttered a spell under his breath. He gasped as the spell hit him in the chest. Harry felt the wind whirl around him as he closed his eyes. When the spell died down, Harry was afraid to open his eyes, but he took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. Voldemort was still standing in front of him, but he took no notice.

"There that looks better." The Snake held up his hand and...scratched Harry's ear? Oh, but it felt so good. He could almost feel his foot thumping the ground with contentment. Wait, it really was his foot. Harry quickly shook the hand off his head and glared.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Harry rubbed his head and suddenly stopped. He felt a small piece of furry flesh on each side of his head. His eyes widened in realization. "You placed dog ears on me? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Humiliation is one step closer to loss of pride. I think I'm getting closer." Voldemort smirked as he waved his wand which connected Harry's collar to the leash. He used his wand to force Harry on all fours and made sure Harry stayed there. He pulled Harry out the door and Harry trailed behind him with his head hung down.

* * *

The letters all reached the rebel leaders the day of Voldemort's celebration. Sirius was the first to see the owl and snatched the letter from the owls talons. The letter had no address or a specific name. Sirius gathered everyone in their group and read the letter out loud. 

"_To Whom It May Concern,_

_There are many of you rebels, this I know. I have come into contact with a few of them. Therefore, I must say this is not a trick or a gimmick. The Dark Lord and fellow Death Eaters will be gathering at Hogwarts for a celebration and very few guards will be vigilant. This is my hope that all of the rebels come together to send a surprise attack and diminish as many Death Eaters as possible. You should not live in fear every day of your life. If you all refuse to believe me then I only have one other choice. Harry Potter is still alive only as a slave for the Dark Lord. Do this for him for he has saved many of your lives time and time again. _

_P.S. Though I loathe to ask, do any of you know about what Potter knows pertaining to Horcruxes?_

Sirius was rounding laughing on the ground by now. "Snape is such an idiot. Does he really think we would fall for something like that? I mean, he betrayed us. He took the madman's side." Remus and Neville looked down at Sirius on the ground with disapproving looks.

Hermione snatched the letter from Sirius' hands and examined it carefully. Then she smacked Sirius' head. "Do you not think?" Sirius looked shocked. Hermoine continued, "Why do you think this is Snape? It could be anyone." Her posture had that tell-me-now stance.

Sirius constructed a sheepish smile and said, "I used to copy off him in potions." Hermione gave him a look, "when I didn't study." This time Remus waved his hands in a circle, like a continue on, "which was all the time." Sirius sighed and got up. "So I know his hand writing very well. Ok? My big secret is out."

Remus had thought about something and then said, "How exactly did you copy his paper? He kept his paper hidden all the time."

Sirius gave a doggish smile and answered, "Maybe another time." He took the letter back from Hermione glancing at it once more. "It's Snape."

Neville finally spoke up, "Sirius, what if Professor Snape _is_ telling the truth? What then? Should we go and help? He says there are other rebels like us and I think we should go and kill as many of those disgusting Death Eater scum as possible. For Harry's sake." That was the longest speak Neville had made since they were duped rebels. Hermione, Remus, and Sirus were all in shock at what Neville was suggesting. Neville turned to leave, into 'battle'.

Sirius caught up with Neville and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sirius asked seriously (ironic uh?), "What happened to normal scared Neville?"

"He died when the Light lost the war and Harry was captured and made a slave by that mad man. I am gonna save him, he deserves it. Now I'm going whether you want to or not." Neville shrugged off Sirius' hand and determinedly walked farther away from their campsite when Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Nev, we have to think about things before we rush into them. And I think we have to write a reply back to Snape. I know what Snape is talking about in the P.S. Harry told--" Hermione's voice caught in her throat. "Ron and me at the end of our sixth year. Remus do you have a self inking quill?" She was still upset that Ron didn't make it through the war and still couldn't get over it. Remus produced the quill from this breast pocket inside his robe.

Hermione used the back of the letter and wrote. Hermione read over her note again and again. Once she was satisfied she asked if anyone wanted to reply but no one did. She send her reply with the owl and watched it fly into the distance.

Hermione looked confidently at Neville and said, "I'm ready. Let's kill some of those Death Eater Scum. Neville led the way to the old school grounds and into certain death. (Corny I know, but still it is a good line.)

* * *

Draco and Blaise were on their way to Severus' room just an hour before the party. They were dressed in their finest dress robes probably costing around 1,000 Galleons each. Draco's robe was an elegant silky black with a complicated patterning and stitching. Blaise's was a dark blue with sliver lining, but much simpler pattern than Draco's robes. 

They reached Severus' room and was about to knock when the door swung open revealing Severus in simple Death Eater robes, not shocking but you know, it's Snape. "Come in, quickly." He ushered them in and told them to sit down. Draco and Blaise looked at each other questioningly, but sat down regardless. They smoothed out their robes, waiting for Snape to tell them why he wanted them here at this particular moment.

Finally, after Snape grabbed a letter from his desk, Snape himself sat down and let out a low sigh. "I received a letter back regarding the statements you collected from Potter, Draco, which I sent to all rebels in hopes they would know more regarding the Horcruxes. According to this said person,

"_Yeah I know about Horcruxes. Why do ya want to know? Or better yet, how do you know? Because I know Harry wouldn't tell ya, Death Eater now traitor. If you want to know something more about it you will have to find out from someone else because, frankly, I don't trust you."_

"This person has vulgar grammar and horrible chicken scratch, but otherwise we have one person that knows about the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. Which will benefit the rebel's in the long run. Now, hopefully some rebels will show for this party and knock down our forces a little. Keep the Dark Lord on his toes and maybe distracted long enough for Potter to escape." Severus finished. He slowly got up and continued to get ready for the party.

"You're hoping? What if that doesn't happen and all the rebels that come will be slaughtered? Will you take the blame? I mean, yes I want Harry saved but not if the last of the remaining light side is destroyed in the process." Draco was near hysterics.

Snape produced a small smirk, "You know, Draco, you almost sound like Potter. Come on we have a party to attend and be guests of honor."

Blaise spoke up for the first time. "What does being guests of honor mean? I have this feeling that it's not something good, either." He looked up at the two and shook his head, "Forget it. It's probably nothing." He waved his comment off like it was nothing important, but the three knew it was important. "Anyway, we have about ten minutes before the party starts."

The three headed for the door when an owl clipped the only window in the dungeons. Snape walked, (well more like glided) over and unlatched the window letting the owl in. He retrieved the letter and flipped it over reading the context. He read it aloud.

_I know what 'Potter'_ _meant. Vol-" _But then was crossed out. "_Our new lord has seven of these, but two were already destroyed and one is in him. If you want more information set something up. _

He read it over in his head before saying, "Well, it seems that one other person knows about these Horcruxes and would be willing to talk about it more in-depth. It would seem Potter told only two people about them."

"But, who would Potter--" Blaise started to say, before it dawned on him.

"Wealsey and Granger." Both Blaise and Draco exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

Harry was trailing Voldemort going as slow as he could just so he would be able to stall his humiliation longer. Harry realised a little later that not only did he have ears, but also a large bushy tail. The only reason he even figured this out was when one of the Death Eaters passed by and stepped on it. Harry yelped and turned to glare at the man, but stopped when he realised the tail. Voldemort had stopped to watch the interaction between Harry and the Death Eater. 

"Ginabrick, get to the party. I hear we are having centeur." Voldemort ushered him away then turned back to Harry and smirked.

"Why a fucking tail?! Wasn't it enough with the ears? If I could use magic I wou-" Harry started choking as his collar tightened around him. Voldemort made no move to help him, but his smirk widened.

"This is what I love about you, my pet. So unpredictable. You are a challenge." Voldemort kicked Harry in the ribs. This did not help Harry regain his breath. "But, manners are much appreciated in times of need." As Harry started to turn blue, Voldemort knelt down whispering, "Give me a kiss and I'll let you breathe."

Harry wasn't thinking clearly anymore and thought that would be a good idea. _Then I won't die._ He thought. Harry grabbed Voldemort's neck, bring him down to Harry. He tried to give him a quick kiss, but Voldemort had other ideas. The Snake forced his tongue in and fouled as much of Harry's mouth as possible. Once his tongue was inside Voldemort reduced the pressure on Harry's collar so he could have more fun. When Voldemort was out of breath he let Harry go and just watched him regain his own breath.

"I see you manners are turning around. Now, come. The party is about to start." Voldemort kicked Harry toward the Entrance Hall.

Harry dug his feet in the ground to stop himself from continuing, but he hardly had any strength for the lack of oxygen. With one particularly hard kick to the backside Harry was kicked around the corner. His eyes widened with terror there were too many Death Eaters and surely he would be at the receiving end of all their wands by the end of the night. Harry tried to scoot back out of harms way when Voldemort himself turned the corner. The Snake gave them all the vicious smile, "Get to the party. We have _much_ entertainment tonight." All the Death Eaters hurried into the Great Hall, determined please their Master.

Voldemort turned to Harry who kept his head firmly on the ground. Voldemort gripped Harry's chin forcing Harry to look at him. With his vicious smirk Voldemort whispered into his pet's ear, "I have a surprise for you and I know that everyone of my servants will love it." Then Voldemort straightened up and walked into the hall as if nothing happened.

* * *

I also have to admit I have a bit of a writer's block. I know where I want my story to go, just not how to get there. HELP ME, PLEASE!!!!!!!!! 

Also give me constructive critizism. I need it and you know it. I also would adore many many many suggestions.

Tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

I made it! I told my friend, BlkPearl, that I would have this chapter up by Monday and I do! Whoo! I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on this.

Chapter 12

The Death Eaters all assembled around their respected tables and sat down. It was then that Snape, Draco, and Blaise arrived in their elegant attire. Voldemort already had his pet chained down next to his throne with a dog dish in front of him. "Ah, my Guests of Honor, come sit next to me. You will enjoy the entertainment with me and my pet here." Harry growled at Voldemort, but said nothing.

Draco headed up with the other two when he noticed that Harry had whip marks and bruises all over his back, he was also visibly shaking from cold. Not only that, but Harry had dog ears and a tail. _What the Hell is Voldemort doing to you? _

"Draco, why don't you sit next to him? I'm sure he would enjoy that." Voldemort continued as Draco cautiously sat down next to Harry, who sat on the floor, by his Master. Snape and Blaise followed suit.

Voldemort stood and held up a hand for silence. Once the crowd settled Voldemort continued. "Today we are here for a grand celebration. We now control the entire Wizarding World." Applause went up around the Hall. Harry brought his head down lower. _Great_. "But, before we all settle down for the main course, which I believe is centeur, we have two very well-known jokesters performing for us tonight. They will be demonstrating the art of jesters, and if they are not up to pare we can torture them until they no longer amuse us," Harry brought his head up in shock. Voldemort gestured toward a man near the back door. The doors opened and out tumbled Fred and George. "May I present--The Jester Twins."

Fred and George were dressed in the traditional jester costumes, with the hats seemingly stuck to their heads. Both twins had at least one bruise on their faces looking extremely tired. The twins were then ushered out toward the center of the room where they were to perform. They looked nervously at each other before their expressions changed into that of normal, goofy, Fred and George faces. Entertainment was something they both enjoyed even if it was to be preformed for Death Eaters.

The Twins presented all their products and demonstrated the extreme usefulness of their products. They then transitioned into muggle illusion. They did card tricks, the disappearing bird, and many others. Fred and George continued into modern jester. They juggled balls progressing into more dangerous objects like knives and flaming torches. **(If you can think of more tricks, imagine them in your head and make this segment a bit more entertaining.) **

All the Death Eaters sat in awe by this unimaginable feat. These cold-blooded killers had never seen anything like it in their many years of life. Even Voldemort seemed amused by them and Harry suddenly knew the Twins were safe. At least for tonight.

Draco wasn't paying the Jester's any attention, focusing only on Harry's escape plan. He was hoping that the rebels were on their way and that they had a plan of action. _I am hoping to much on the people I despise,_ thought Draco disgusted, _but it's the only chance we have._ He glanced down at Harry once again and Harry seemingly felt the stare looked up into Draco's gray, mournful eyes before looking back at the Twins with a deep sigh passing his lips.

The Twins finished their act and they were ushered to the side as the meal appeared. Harry glanced at the twins, hoping to catch their eyes to tell them "great job," before the overwhelming smell of food devoured him. He hadn't had a proper meal since the war ended and with all this food concentrated in one place his stomach grumbled loudly in the silent hall.

All the Death Eaters looked at Harry, then glanced up at their lord as Voldemort have a low chuckle. He stroked Harry's hair and scratched behind his ears, giving Harry mixed and unwanted emotions. Harry shook his head attempting to expel the hand from his head, but his Master gripped Harry's hair tightly making him wince.

"It seems my pet is starved." Voldemort announced to his faithful followers. His followers laughed jauntily. He pointed to one of his servants. "You, bring an assortment of this wonderful meal and place the main _meal_ in the center. Now." The servant scampered off with Harry's dog dish. "Now let us dine knowing that we are the superior race to the rest of the wizarding world." A cheer went up and Voldemort waited until it died down to continue. "Knowing that we will crush all who might oppose us." More cheering was heard. "And knowing that my only enemy is suppressed before me, reduced down to a lowly pet, a mere servant, and lastly a slave to me and only me." Once everyone quieted down Voldemort waited an extra few seconds before continuing. "At least, until I get sick of him." Everyone laughed.

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment, more than before. _He's right though. _Harry thought. _But not for long._ He smiled thinking of the night when Snape, Blaise and Malfoy told him of their plan of escaping...

"_I have, along with Draco as I have found, been rounding up the rebels and bringing them together to hopefully rise up over the Dark Lord and defeat him."_

A clatter brought him out of his revive. Harry let out a gasp. All the Death Eaters turned to watch. There, in front of him was a platter of all the assortments of wonderful smelling food, but that wasn't what scared him. Among the meal was the head of the kill. A centeurs head. Firenze. Harry backed away quickly as far as his chain would allow. Tears formed as Harry pleaded silently, _Forgive me, Firenze. I did not mean for this to happen. Forgive me._

The Guests of Honor were at a loss on how to act. Draco know he could not comfort Harry, but he wanted to so badly. Blaise tried to keep Draco back, but failed. Draco raced toward Harry attempting not only to comfort him, but to also tell him of their planned escape for him. Snape, on the other hand showed no emotion.

Then their was a sudden commotion on the far side of the Hall. Fred and George broke free of their captors and were racing forward to assist Draco in comforting Harry.

"Enough of this foolishness." Voldemort hissed violently. The twin's were suddenly restrained and Draco was launched off of Harry. "Nott take those two to the dungeons and I will deal with them later." Voldemort motioned toward the twins. Voldemort then swept his gaze across the hall before saying. "Eat, for after the meal there is a surprise for all." He said still smirking.

Draco seated himself back down next to Harry who hid his face in his hands. Taking a closer look Draco noticed the brand on Harry's back seemed completely healed and the Dark Marks seemed to jump off his skin. Though there was not much he could do about the whip marks and bruises covering Harry's back. He looked so vulnerable! _No!_ Draco shook those thoughts from his head and began eating. Draco couldn't help himself and took one last glance at Harry. He met with green eyes.

In Draco's eyes Harry felt what Draco was trying to say.

* * *

With Neville leading the way and the others close behind, they arrived at the edge of the forest in which they hid. After quickly disposing of two guards, Neville realised that letter had been truthful about the guards. "Hermione, how much further until we reach the school?" Neville questioned. 

Hermione pushed back a few strands of hair before she stood beside Neville. She said, "Probably a mile or two." There was a whine behind them. Both turned to see the grim, only it wasn't the grim but Sirius. When they had started walking Sirius decided to walk in his dog form because he could sense things better, but the other three highly doubted it. Hermione gave Sirius a hard look. "Padfoot, stop complaining. Think about how far we all have traveled since we've been on the run. Two miles is nothing." Sirius snorted, but continued as if he hadn't heard them.

Minutes pasted before anyone said a word. Hermione thought about the letter often since they received it. She decided to voice her opinion on the matter. "Do you think we will meet anyone of our old friends, Nev?"

Neville, Sirius, and Remus knew she was thinking of Ron, even though she wouldn't admit it if any of them said it. Neville didn't know what to say that wouldn't hurt her feelings, but thankfully Remus stepped in for him.

"Hermione, don't get your hopes up just yet. Let's just get there and take it from there. Ok?"

Tears streamed down her face. "Ok." She said quietly. "I guess I was hoping everyone would be alright. I don't think I could handle it if so many young lives or people we know died." She sighed. "I know it was war, but did it have to end with so many deaths?" Hermione glanced around and saw the looks in the others eyes. They all thought the same thing.

They walked silently until they reached the edge of the Forbidden forest without a hitch. No more guards were in sight, but that didn't stop them from being cautious. Sirius turned back to his human form, looking around. Hogwarts stood in the distance and did not look the same as the last time they had seen. The magic was gone and dazzling glory was replaced with the dull and gory landscape. They sucked in their breath at the sight dreadful sight.

"Hogwarts sure has changed a lot since we were last here. Wouldn't you say?" The four whipped around trying to locate the source of the unknown voice.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Sirius whispered as they formed a circle and produced their wands to protect themselves against a fight.

Neville, feeling that this was his fault, said bravely, "Show yourself and fight fair Death Eater scum." The four continued to circle attempting to pinpoint the voice.

"Death Eater Scum? Is that what you think that we are?" There was a chuckle. This was from a completely different direction. "Honestly Hermione, how can you not remember my voice? You were always the smart one of the group." Out of the gloom the location of the stranger came into view.

Hermione suddenly broke circle and ran toward the red-headed stranger. The young man caught her as she leaped into his arms. "Ron." She said before burying her face into the crook of his neck. This was the third time tonight that she burst into tears.

Ron stroked her hair and shooshed (is that even a word?) her before saying gently, "Hey. It's ok 'Mione I'm right here. I survived." He set her down pushing her hair back and looking deeply into her eyes. "Hey, it's ok." He wiped her tears away.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled saying, "I know. I just thought...after the war...you were...and I couldn't find you..." Tears started falling again and she hugged him.

Ron looked up at the others as they neared. "Hey." he said as he continued holding Hermione.

As Neville, Sirius, and Remus entered the gathering area the rest of Ron's entourage appeared on seen as well. Neville identified Ginny, Luna, and what looked to him like Ron's mother. Once the two groups had united others exited their hiding places and joined the rest. Children and parents and husbands and wives were reunited and hugs and kisses were being exchanged. The whole group wasn't very big, maybe 30-40 people give or take.

Remus looked around at the reuniting families and friends. He almost couldn't take his eyes off them, but he knew there were more important matters to work out first. Remus took a step up onto a tree root so his voice would echo, "I am deeply sorry to break us this reunion, but there was a reason for us all being here. And that reason is Harry Potter." The crowd of people settled down, letting go of their families. The group turned somber as they remembered their once Savior.

"He risked his life for us at least a dozen times. Now he is a slave to the new Lord of the wizarding world, Voldemort." About a fourth of the rebels winced at the Dark Lords name, but the rest had overcome the fear once the War was lost. Remus continued, "He is our main objective. Our job is to cause distraction so Harry is able to escape."

One person spoke, "Why should we help him? He was the one who got himself into this mess. I don't want to risk my neck to help some punny kid."

Sirius spoke next. "Then why did you come on this rescue mission when you didn't want to save someone?"

The man replied sheepishly. "I didn't want to be left behind.""Then you will help us with the cause or leave now." Sirius explained and the man backed down but did not leave the crowd.

"Anyway, our second objective is..." Remus smiled at all of them. Neville, Sirius, and Ron suddenly knew what Remus was going to say and smiled as well. "...Getting our own revenge and justice on those scum. Those scum took away our livelihood and we want it back." A cheer went up, but quickly silenced. They all were in enemy territory and it was not wise to give away their position.

Ron stepped away from Hermione and said, "I agree, but if we want to execute this suicide mission...Yes, this is undoubtedly a suicide mission," He said when he noticed doubt in peoples eyes. "but would you rather hide in fear for the rest of your lives or try and change the course of the future where your kids and grandkids don't have to live in that fear? What we need a well thought out plan of action. So we can insure that as many of us can get out alive." Families and friends looked over at the others with dazed looks at the thought of what they were about to do.

"I have a plan." Neville spoke up from the background.

* * *

Back in Hogwarts the meal had provided much entertainment for the Death Eaters. Harry, who had previously been hungry, refused to eat because of the head in the middle of his plate. This new rebellion caused Voldemort to lean over and whisper in Harry ear, "Eat." 

Harry, who was slightly green, pushed the plate farther away and backed up again. He then glared up at Voldemort. "No. Not when you murder an intelligent creature for your own personal gratification." Harry said in a furious growl.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as Harry's collar tightened. He was making choking noises. Harry's manner's suddenly returned. "Please...Master."

Voldemort smirked. "Will you eat?" Harry could only nod. Voldemort tapped his wand against his pets collar and watched as he got his color back. "Good." Voldemort then tapped is wand on Harry's arms, which suddenly felt like lead, and he couldn't move them.

Voldemort had Draco pick up Harry's platter and set it on the table. The Snake then cut some of the centuer meat and started waving it around Harry's face. Harry looked up at him in fear. "Wh-what are y-you doing?--Master." He hated saying that but his throat almost couldn't take another throttling.

"Why my pet, I am going to feed you." Voldemort said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"NO. I can feed myself."

"Yes you can, but this ensures you eat as much as I want you to...and it's much more humiliating." When Harry noticed Voldemort wasn't stopping his course he clamped his mouth shut. He placed the meat on Harry's lips, which the youth had firmly held shut. Voldemort almost looked disappointed then said, "Well then. Draco, would you mind?"

Draco looked up. He had tried to avoid to confrontation between the rescuee and the captor, but he had obviously failed. "Yes, Master. What would you like me to do?"

"Pinch his nose until he opens his mouth." Draco glanced at Harry briefly. Then Draco turned in his chair taking a deep breath and placed his fingers over Harry's nose applying pressure.

Harry held his breath and glanced over past Draco. Blaise and Snape had continued eating though the youth could tell they both kept one eye on the events next to them. The Death Eaters were also watching, he could tell because the entire hall was silent.

When Harry couldn't breath anymore he opened his mouth a little ways to let some air through. But sadly and air was not the only thing to enter his mouth. Voldemort found his opportunity and pushed the meat in to the weakened spot. He then placed a hand over his pet's mouth until he swallowed. This continued until all the food on Harry's plate was consumed.

Then suddenly Harry could move his hands again. Draco returned to his own food and Harry could see that he felt guilty. Harry, on the other hand, felt like he could puke everything up again if given the chance. Soon everyone else's meal disappeared and Death Eaters were waiting patiently for their Master's next activity.

Voldemort stood and everyone in the hall was silent. Voldemort produced his wand and got rid of the tables and chairs. "Now on to our special event." He leaned over and yanked his pets chain which connected him to the floor. This brought Harry to his feet just in front of his Master. "My pet as been increasingly disobedient with me this past week and have told him continuously there is punishment and reward to go with it. That is why, tonight, the night of our celebration my little slave here will know the meaning of my words."

Harry had no idea what Voldemort was going on about. And about he punishment and reward thing, he never said that. What's when Harry was roughly pushed into the middle of the circle of Death Eaters. His hands scraped the cobblestone and his face smacked the floor delivering a large floor burn on the right side of his face. Wincing, Harry picked himself up and whirled around to face Voldemort, his Master.

The Snake continued talking as though he hadn't just flung his beloved pet on the floor. "This is your reward ladies and gentlemen." He waved a hand in Harry's direction. "The once Savior, my pet, owes us years of his pain for all of your failures and my postponed resurrection. It is now our right and duty to do upon him as he has done upon us."

Harry could hardly hear what Voldemort said as the Death Eaters cheered and produced their wands looking leery with excitement at Harry. Harry dared not move as he could see they all had curses on their lips. Before the curses were fired, however, Voldemort intervened. "Ah, my faithful servants, not yet. I thought that the three who recaptured my pet should be the ones who produce the first curses." Voldemort smirked and turned his head towards Snape, Blaise, and Draco.

Snape still wore his expressionless mask as he placed his wand in his hand and Blaise was looking at Snape for support while he shakily brought out his wand. Draco, though, looked straight at Voldemort and his eyes showed fear.

Voldemort knew his statement would bring forth some reaction from Lucius' son. He had been watching the young Malfoy ever since he found out the youth had an interest in his pet and knew Malfoy was up to something. This was his perfect revenge. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and said, "My Guests of Honor, if you will."

* * *

Ok. Let me know if there was any mistakes or grammer issues. I would like to know. 

Please tell me what you thought. I am thinking I will have maybe three more chapters depending on how long it takes me to get to my end.

Oh, Bastien if you are reading this, REVIEW and let me know what you think and tell me how you are doing.

As for the rest of you, PLEASE REVIEW! I love it. Even if it's bad.


	13. Chapter 13

I'M SO SORRY! I lost track of time and didn't know where to go with this. Then my friends who are reading this kept pushing me to write some more so here it is. I was hoping to finish it this chapter, but I said I would update by Christmas.

Merry Christmas by the way. I hope to have the rest of the story here by middle of January. Here is the story you all have been waiting for.

OH! And I am sorry before hand for any mistakes I made and please tell me so I can scold myself.

* * *

Chapter 13 

Neville finished laying out his plan and finally sat back looking at the crowd for the first time that night. They were all dirty and thin and had that caged look on their faces. But the caged look now had a spark in their eyes like there wasn't before. They were all keen on revenge.

Some were finding sticks and stones to throw along with all practicing the spells Neville and Remus and Hermione came up with for the battle. As they were practicing, Ron, Remus and Hermione started strategizing for the best plan of attack. One group, who were small animagus, would go in the building first with the next group storming in a few minutes later. The other last group would lie and wait until they were sure everyone was occupied with fighting and then retrieve Harry. It probably wasn't the best plan, but it would work. Or so everyone hoped.

Sirius and Ron decided to take the first group and moved off to the edge of the forest explaining as they went. Once they were gone Hermione took the second and mapped out their plans. Remus and Neville were with the last group.

Soon they all reassembled chattering away with their comrades and yet there was tension in everyone's voice, strained. Everyone knew there was a slim chance at coming out alive, but they all reviled in the chance in revenge.

In other words, they were ready.

* * *

Draco looked from the Dark Lord to Harry and back. What the hell was he suppose to do? He slowly took out his wand with no thought as to use it. He slowly turned toward Harry and stole a glance at Snape and Blaise. They both had blank unreadable expressions on their faces. Draco took a deep breath and again looked at Harry. 

Harry tried not to shake. He would not show his weakness. He looked around slowly, deliberately, noticing almost all the Death Eaters licking their lips in anticipation or fingering their wands lovingly until their master told them they could use it. Soon his gaze fell on Draco.

Harry noted appreciatively that Draco had been slow at drawing his wand, but then thought better of it when he saw a smile creep up on Voldemort face. Hideous. It then dawned on him that this was a ploy from Voldemort to question their loyalty. Why hadn't he seen it before? Harry knew Voldemort was up to something, but he hadn't known what. Now he knew. Voldemort was trying to expose at least the weaker of them in front of him. Snape was harder to pin down, but Harry thought Voldemort questioned his loyalty just a little.

Voldemort's smile reached its peak and he moved forward a ways just to get the attention aimed at him. "Seems to me our Guests don't have the guts. Waiting for one of your students to take the first shot, Snape?" He said.

"These kids have to learn to take the initiative. I was hoping they would have had the guts, but clearly that is not the case." Snape said as he kept his blank expression. Right then Voldemort shot a cruciatus at Harry.

Harry screamed and screamed. He didn't have a chance to prepare, the curse came out of nowhere. He fell to the ground and curled into a ball. His insides felt like they were being cut inch by inch and then having salt put into the fresh wounds.

Voldemort ended the spell looked again at the three and said in a smooth calm yet razor edge voice, "Is that initiative enough, boys?" Voldemort shot another spell forcing Harry to his feet. "Crucio." And Harry was on the ground again trying to hold back his screams.

"Is that initiative enough?!" He said once again before releasing Harry from the curse.

Harry breathed in a good lung full of air and then used the chain to pull himself up. He couldn't appear anymore weak then he already had. Harry brought his head up and defiantly glared at Voldemort. Then, for some reason, Harry started to think about everything that was happening to him this night and started to laugh.

Forgetting he hurt all over, he applauded as he said, "Bravo. That's the Voldemort I know, Tommy boy. Hell bent on killing me. Bravo." Though Harry knew he was likely to be punished more he didn't care. This was his revenge before he destroyed the Snake.

Suddenly a cutting curse sliced Harry's side. He gasped and quickly placed his hands on his now bleeding side. The room was in a tense, thick silence. No one moved until Voldemort stepped up to Harry grasped his chin and hissed, "_Are you alright, my pet_?" As he looked imploringly into Harry's eyes.

Harry jerked away and hissed back, "_Get your hands off me. You don't care. And I know that because you think its fun to torture me in front of your followers. Isn't that right_?"

Voldemort ignored that statement and glanced back into the crowd. He knew who fired the curse. "Bellatrix, step forward now."

Harry growled as the woman stepped forward. She had almost killed Sirius and Remus, his only father figures. How he wanted to kill her on the spot. If only he could get the collar off him...then he could inflict some damage. Harry jumped when a cold hand clamped onto his shoulder. Voldemort now stood beside him as he spoke.

"What is the meaning of this Bella?"

The woman threw herself at the Snake's feet and kissed his robes before she started to babble. "Master, he was defiling your name. He had to be punished, my lord. He can not get away with saying that, Master."

Voldemort retorted calmly, "Oh, no no no Bellatrix." He lifted her chin with his foot. "Have you already forgotten what I've said? Guests of Honor first. You of all people should know that." In a flash, Voldemort had his wand out and cast his favorite curse of the night. "Crucio."

All the Death Eaters watched on as their master torture his most loyal. Once he released the curse he roared, "Now get back in your place Bella. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night." As Voldemort had cast the spell on Bellatrix, he unknowingly tightened his grip causing a hand print bruise on Harry's shoulder. Harry had tried to get away but stopped when the gripped reached its peak and he did not want to injury himself more.

"Now," their Master said turning both Harry and himself back toward the Guests of Honor. "Young Malfoy, you have the floor. Give it your best shot, you and I know he deserves it. He humiliated you, tormented you in front of your companions, and he can never give his heart to you. Doesn't that make you hate him? Want to hurt him?"

Before the Snake stepped away from Harry he whispered in his ear, "You have fun, now. I know I will." Then Voldemort licked Harry's dog ear and lightly bit the top before stepping away towards his throne.

Harry wiped away the saliva that now resided in his ear. He turned his head toward Draco, who didn't seem to show his fear anymore, and tried to communicate to him. Though for the life of him Harry couldn't catch Draco's eye. Finally, he caught the blonde's eye and gave him a slight nod.

Right then the first spell was fired. Draco tossed a simple stinging curse, which didn't affect Harry as much as he thought it would. He then fired a second curse. This had more the desired affect that he knew Voldemort was searching for, a choking curse. First there seemed like nothing happened, but then Harry started gasping for breath and soon was scratching at his throat in hope to get some relief. Draco released the spell after Voldemort gave the signal.

"You see, young Malfoy it isn't that hard to hurt someone who has hurt you." Voldemort grasped his shoulder in an almost friendly manner before continuing on toward Snape, who stood next to Draco. "Now, Snape you are always good for a spell or two. I know you have a severe hate for this boy. His father took your lover away from you and you couldn't protect her from _James Potter_. Your worst enemy."

Snape, being the great actor, didn't need anymore prompting. He had seen the nod from Harry before and knew he would be forgiven. Snape shot spell after spell after spell. Dark spells. He was graceful and fluent.

Then unknown to all, many different birds began swooping in through the owls entrance. Carrying in the claws were small rodents like cats, rats, weasels, ferrets, etc. The rodents were then released from the birds grips and they began to change back as they landed on the ground. All the commotion over Harry and the Guests of Honor were soon forgotten.

Everyone came out of their trance and sprung into action. Wand drawn and spells flying every which way. Once in a while a body dropped to the ground, but the battle went right over them.

Harry, who was chained in the middle of the chaos, stood defenseless swerving and diving out of the way of stray spells. As he was getting up from a dodge he was enveloped in a bear hug. All he could see was the shaggy black hair before he started hugging back. "Sirius."

"Don't worry Harry we'll get you out of here."

"Sirius don't worry about me. The twins. They're down in the dungeons. Get them out, they shouldn't be in this mess."

"What? Harry--"

"Just go. I'm sure someone else will come to my rescue."

Harry watched him go and then mentally smacked himself. What was he thinking? _I could have helped. Idiot. _All of a sudden, there was an illuminating presence behind him and he turned around ready to fight hand to hand combat when he saw who it was. Draco smiled at him, (Scary I know, but well, it fits.) then sent a severing charm and the chain was left hanging uselessly to Harry's side.

"Not much more we can do about it until later. Let's go." Harry quickly wrapped the chain around his arm and they made their way to the entrance.

The Entrance hall doors opened abruptly and a second group of rebel's emerged. The group had effectively contained the battled in the Great Hall. Soon the second rebel group was immersed into the fight as well and leading the group was Hermione.

As Harry and Draco were making their way through the battle and carnage Harry thought, _this was the first time since the end of the war I have seen Hermione_. Just then a flash of red caught his attention and directly to the left of Hermione. Standing there was a sweaty, but healthy looking Ron. Tears welled up and resigned to fall as Harry smiled with joy at knowing now that they were alright. He shook himself and wiped the tears, he couldn't think of that right now. First, he had to escape.

With Blaise and Draco clearing the way Harry moved swiftly through the fray. (Snape had stayed behind to keep up is spying role.) Not a single Death Eater took notice of the three until they reached the entrance. Harry was the first to hear Bellatrix screeching, "Master, your pet is escaping. And look who is helping him, My lord."

Voldemort finished off two rebels with a quick Avada Kedavra and swiveled around in one fluent motion. He caught his pet's gaze for a brief second and Harry could feel the burning rage emitting from those blood red orbs. Few would leave this place alive, Harry realised.

Harry's gaze was broken when Draco tugged him out into the hall. The three exited the castle and just before the doors closed Bella's voice was still screaming, "...aster he is escaping with those traitors." Harry suddenly breathed in a lung full of harsh cold air, _autumn in on the rise_, Harry thought sadly. He had been in that castle for months without knowledge of seasons or time.

He shivered from the cold the blew against his bare skin and turned away from the school. Standing in the forest there was Remus and Neville standing with the last group of rebels ready for anything. Harry broke rank from the two young Death Eaters and ran into Remus' arms without noticing the shocked look on his face when he realised it was Harry.

Blaise and Draco were amazed Harry could run so fast after all the abuse and tortures he had gone through recently. They ran up to the group as they both heard Harry say to Remus, "Merlin, I missed you so much. You, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Neville." Harry squeezed him harder. Draco and Blaise leaned in closer to hear the last part. "Everyone."

It was then that Draco admitted to himself that he could never be a true Death Eater. He had, _dare he say it_, too much heart for the one true hero in this next revolution, Harry Potter. He had felt a tug at his heart every time he saw him or heard his name. There he said it. He strongly liked Harry Potter. He wouldn't say love yet, but these past few weeks trying to help him escape from the Dark Lord had created more of a pull towards him. Draco saw how strong Harry had been through Voldemort's ministrations and tortures of other Death Eaters and he took it without showing weakness. He somehow admired him for it.

Draco came out of his musings as he watched Remus suddenly shove Harry behind him. Remus voice rose above the rebels, "We must stand together. Remember our mission was not only revenge but to save this young man who has risked his life many times for us. It is high time we return the favor." Draco noticed suddenly Blaise was at his side as they formed a semi-circle around Harry, protecting him.

Voldemort along with ten or fifteen Death Eater's, some of whom were wounded and sweaty from battle, were rushing toward the rebel's firing spells at random. The rebel's didn't start firing spells right away, waiting for Remus' signal. Once they were close enough Voldemort addressed the crowd, "So the time has finally come. I've been waiting." He smirked and curses were being fired and the battle began again.

Harry looked around and saw that Remus was locked in combat with Bellatrix. He wanted to help him but knew Remus could take care of himself. He couldn't do much as it was, not without his m...never mind. Harry stopped himself, he didn't want to be choking in the middle of the battlefield. His stayed back as far as he dared without leaving the battle. He didn't want to leave everyone to die just after they saved him.

The recently saved hero suddenly felt eyes on him and stupidly turned in the direction of the glare. The Snake was looking directly at him, as well as picking off helpless rebels who didn't stand a chance. He was getting closer. Harry shivered and backed off further. That gaze clearly meant, "Your Mine And I Want You Back."

Not far off Draco saw the exchange and his anger rose at a blinding speed and boiled over. He had to get Harry out of there. He refused to have Harry captured again so soon after he and everyone made the effort to help him escape. He quickly knocked out a nameless Death Eater and ran across the grass to help his love (Does that sound right?) Suddenly he was in the air and landed hard on the ground. Draco took his gaze off Harry for a moment and shakily got on his feet to face his new opponent. His eyes widened, his father was standing two feet from him wand poised at his son's neck.

"What have you done? My son would never betray his lord or disobey his father. You have disgraced the name Malfoy. Crucio."

Draco screamed and fell to the ground. He thrashed and dug his fingers into the cold hard ground. His father released the spell and sent a swift kick to his son's ribs. "How dare you steal what is not yours. How dare you care for Potter, such a lowly being as our Master's pet, Draco. You could have been high ranked, but now that will never be so. You're no son of mine. Avada Kedavra." Draco couldn't breathe as he watched the green jet of light shoot towards him. There was a sudden blur that shot above Draco's body and the green light disappeared into it. There was a thump as the blur landed in front of Draco.

Draco, catching his father off guard, sent a stunner at him and relief flooded over him as he watched his father fall. Happy with himself he looked at the blur and his happiness vanished. The blur, as he once thought, turned into a body, and that body was Blaise, his best friend. He best friend saved him from the one person he had once called family.

The war was suddenly very real. Draco had once thought it an illusion and wouldn't touch him because he was on the winning side, but he was wrong. He picked up the body and hugged it close to him. Silent tears streamed down his face and since he wasn't a Malfoy anymore he could cry. Out of nowhere a rebel ran into him causing him to fall and knocked some sense into him.

_What am I doing? I can grieve over Blaise later. I have a job to do. _He quickly set the body down and raced in the direction he had last seen Harry. When he didn't see Harry he then noticed that the Dark Lord wasn't in the battle anymore. "Not good." Draco whispered to himself, before running blindly into the forest with no sense as to where to head.

* * *

OKAY! Please review. I am sorry again that I have taken a long time to update. But please tell me my wrongs and spelling errors and such. 

And once again I will try and finish this story by mid January.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Thank you for your reviews. I also want to thank you for all your wonderful support in this story and for sticking by me. This is the last chapter. I know I'm sad too.

Oh, before I forget I have been wanting to thank **Wolfwhispers** for a long time, but kept forgetting for not only suggestions, but you also helped me remember facts from my story that I forgot.

I would also like to thank my friends who have been nagging and nagging for me to get a move on. And I would like to say, "There I am done. What you going to do now?" Ok I'm done.

Enjoy!

* * *

While Draco was fighting, Harry had run into the forest in attempt to hide from Voldemort. To say the least it didn't last long. Soon his chain had caught on the branch and as much as he tried he couldn't get the chain loose. That's was how Voldemort found him. "Well, now isn't this a pleasant sight. My pet chained down just like I had seen him when I left to fight. You are very high maintenance did you know that?"

"All the more reason to let me go." Harry knew the longer he could stall from being taken back he might possibly have someone stumble onto them and save him. He knew now that he couldn't save himself from this monster.

The Snake laughed. "No, no. All the more reason to keep you and break you." Voldemort snatched up the chain and yanked it, effectively pulling Harry into his chest. He then tightened his grip on him and pressed his face next to Harry's. As much as Harry pushed and kicked he couldn't move. His head was on fire. All to quickly Voldemort slid his hand up Harry's bare chest. "My, you are just frozen. Why don't we go back to the castle and snuggle in our bed?"

Harry found strength in his voice, "I wouldn't be as cold if you didn't insist on keeping me shirtless."

"But you look so handsome and my marks show everyone just who you are. One day you'll appreciate this. No one will dare hurt you."

"Then what would you call that party? See-look this is my property, why don't you have a go-I don't mind?"

"Just trying to show you your place in my new better world." Voldemort had finally maneuvered the chain off the branch and tapped his wand on it forming handcuffs around Harry's slim wrists. "Now we can go home."

Voldemort started to trudge back to the castle leading/dragging Harry along with him. Then through the thick shrubs, a red spell shot out aimed at Voldemort. The Dark Lord seem to know it was coming and deflected it easily. Once again another curse zoomed toward Voldemort, who again deflected it.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know it's you. Show yourself and save what is left of your petty pride." Harry stepped closer to Voldemort to give himself some slack on the chain and watched as Draco appeared from the shrubs. "I knew something was up with you, young Malfoy. I-"

"Don't call me that. My father practically disowned me."

"Draco. You and I both know you won't win this. I am Lord Voldemort, and everyone bows down to me. I am the new leader in this world. I make the rules and you will abide by it or die by it."

Draco finally found his voice after so long of keeping quiet. "Well, I finally know where I stand. What you are doing is barbaric and degrading for everyone especially to..." He was going to say Harry, but that would only fuel the fire. "I don't know why I even wanted to serve you."

Abruptly, Draco was on the ground with severe pain in his face. He tried to open his eyes but the one eye refused to open. Relying on the one eye he opened it and saw that Harry was struggling against his bonds trying to get to him.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard?" Harry was banging his fist on Voldemort's chest. "He just insulted you. I do it all the time." There was a resounding smack throughout the forest. Harry was on the ground with a red stinging handprint on his face.

"Potter, I am not in the mood for your chivalry. As soon as I finish with this traitor, I will show just how much I am not in the mood." His piercing gaze stayed with Harry until Harry looked away. Voldemort then turned on Draco again. "I have to say that mark will scar wonderfully, but it doesn't seem like enough." He swished his wand and made another slashing motion. The pain in Draco's face intensified and he couldn't open either of his eyes at the moment.

"There. Get up you worthless traitor, you know, I should kill you right now." Voldemort left Harry's side briefly to pull Draco close to his face. Draco could feel the warm air against his face and cringed.

"But I am feeling generous, now mind you this doesn't happen often, I will let you go, but you will be hunted for the rest of your known life. You will never feel safe, you will watch your back and become paranoid. You will know that your life is ruined and everyone will know who you are and what you have done to our new world. You will never rest."

Voldemort picked Harry up by the collar and shoved him into a forward march. "Now Draco, get out of my sight and don't think I won't be watching." After that the pet and Master walked back toward the battle and castle. Draco attempted to get up and go after them, but too soon passed out from the pain.

* * *

When Draco awoke he heard crunching and twigs snapping. He opened his eyes with great difficultly and all around him there were wounded Rebels running in the opposite direction from the school. He shakily stood and was almost run over by a brown haired blob. "What-?" He had done a 180 and saw it was Granger who had run into him.

Hermione cocked her head a little, but seemed to recognize him. She then grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the other rebels. "Come on we have to move."

Draco ran along side her and yelled, "What happened, where's Harry?"

"No time to explain, just run." Soon they reached a clearing where all the rebels seemed to be congregating. Prof. Lupin was there already instructing the last of the rebels.

"You know the place to apparate, get there and then we can talk. Merlin speed, people."

"Ready, Malfoy?" She still held his hand.

Just before the apparated Draco said. "It's Draco. My father disowned me." Then they were gone just as the few still standing Death Eaters made it to the clearing.

Suddenly they slammed into the ground causing Draco's knees to buckle and fall to the ground. Everyone was there and were looking depressed beyond belief. He let go of Hermione's hand as she moved away to converse with some people. Draco found a tree and slumped down in front of it.

After a while everyone was settled in and talking quietly, Draco spoke for the first time since they arrived. "Granger, where's Harry? Did he get out alright?" The rebels all stopped talking and turned towards Draco's voice.

Hermoine moved forward. "It's okay people. I'll tell him." She consoled the crowd. She had a first aid kit with her and knelt down beside him. She started to clean out the wound on his face.

"Tell me what?" He thought about the way people reacted and gasped. "No. Please tell me you got him out of that place. Please." He gently nudged her hand away looking into her eyes. Tears started to fall from her face and he knew. "No...What happened while I was out?"

Hermoine gave a shaky breath before reapplying the cloth to clean his face. "After you passed out I think that was when V-Voldemort came from the forest and Harry was trailing on the side of him. He looked so defeated. The fight had made it outside and everyone saw them together and all the fighting stopped. No more curses were thrown and we all stared. We didn't know what to think, we thought he had made it out safe. I mean, we saw him get out. Right aft-"

"Ouch! Watch it." Draco flinched away.

Hermione turned his face back towards her gently and said, "Sorry." before reapplying the cloth. She picked back up were she left off. "Right after that we all waited for something to happen. V-Voldemort saw that all of us had stopped fighting and smiled. It was scary. He gave us that one glance before he said to his Death Eaters, 'Kill them all.' Even though we didn't accomplish what we thought we should have it...(sigh) someone in the group yelled 'Retreat' and everyone including myself ran in panic. We all started running firing spells so we could get away. Now I feel so embarrassed that I acted that way."

Hermione finished cleaning and muttered to herself, "that will need stitches" as she rummaged through her kit.

Draco looked away from her for a moment and glanced at the camp site for the first time since they arrived. He could see many people helping each other with their wounds and others trying to nap. Then he caught sight of red hair and along with it two more. "What are the twins doing here?"

"Oh...I just talked to them. I guess before you got Harry out of the building he told Sirius to save the twins and don't worry about him. They were both real surprised that Sirius showed up after knocking the two guards out. Both had heard the commotion upstairs but figured Harry was entertaining them." She looked away, sighed then abruptly applied a tight smile. "Ok. I'm sorry to say this, but I have to put stitches in otherwise that will get infected."

Draco looked back at her and said. "Do what ever it is you need to do."

She began her work stringing the needle and sterilizing it before placing one hand on his jaw and the other rested the needle in place. She looked into his eyes and said, "This might hurt I little. We don't have any potions or anything to ease the pain." before continuing pushing the needle under the gash and pushing it out clean through the other side.

Draco winced, but tried not to show anymore weakness. To get his mind off the pain he then began thinking, instead, about his epiphany. He liked Harry and now knowing that his infatuation was detained by his ex-master made him wish he had told Harry his feelings. At first, Draco had thought Harry knew about his feelings, but thought better of it. He had too much on his plate to worry about a silly infatuation a fellow ex-classmate has on him. _Well, next time I see him I will tell him. Well,...if I ever see him._ _I--"_

"Ok. Mal-Draco I'm done. Just be sure to go easy on it." Hermione patted him on his shoulder and turned to leave.

As she was walking away he suddenly wanted to know something. "Hey, Granger."

"It's Hermione, but yes?"

Draco suddenly felt embarrassed and ducked his head down. "...Before you retreated did Harry say anything to any of you? Anything at all? I know it's stupid but I don't know never mind. It was a stupid question." He heard the footsteps, but only when the pair of shoes in front of him did he look up.

Granger looked a little nervous as she crouched down keeping eye contact. "I don't know if I should be telling you this, with you being on probation with being a Death Eater and all, but what do you know about the connection between Harry and Voldemort? Or can you tell me what Harry knows?"

"Well, I have theories and little clues I picked up from Harry and the Dark Lord's conversations. I think, from what I got from Harry, is that Voldemort has, what are they called,...Horcruxes. I don't know if that 's the answer you were looking for or what but...wait a second, if you answered my question with a question there is something you are not telling me. Spill."

Hermione sighed. "You caught me. Fine. When I was retreating to the forest I heard Harry yell something like, 'Find them. Find them all. I know you can.' I think he meant find all the Horcruxes and destroy them."

"You know something, Gr-Hermione I think, though I loathe to admit it, your right." Draco slowly got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And if you don't mind I would love to help find them. I have nowhere to go and I think I could help you. Even right now I am get as much of a rebel as you, except maybe worse." He chuckled.

"Hey! Get off of her Malfoy!" Draco was abruptly flat on the ground. Ron stood over him with the twin just behind him trying to hold him back.

"Ron, he tried to save us. You should thank him."

"But he's a death eater. What is he doing here, anyway?"

"Ron, he tried to save Harry. He's the one that helped with the letters and got Harry out of the school. Just chill."

"But, Hermione-"

"No. Now he is a traitor to Voldemort and has no place to go. Would you want to be wandering around now by yourself and injured?"

"No but"

"Leave it, he's staying." Hermione told the twins off and wrapped her arms around him and held him until he hugged her back. "Oh, Ron he knows about the Horcruxes and wants to help us find them. So once we're all healed we are going a-searching. Ok, hon?" She snuggled into him a little bit more hoping to warm his icy exterior.

"Fine. But if there is one sign of betrayal I'll kill him. And don't think this means I trust you either, Malfoy."

Draco smiled, but stopped suddenly when the stitches tugged hard on his skin. "I would expect nothing less from a fury redheaded Weasley and it's Draco, please." He held out his hand, similar to when he offered his hand to Harry all those years ago. Ron looked at him oddly for a moment before shaking it.

"Okay. We will expect to leave at two weeks time."

Draco watched them leave him and said softly to himself, "Don't worry Harry. I haven't stopped fighting for you. I will save you yet."

* * *

As soon as every last body was burned, Voldemort turned on his Death Eaters and yelled, "I want three search parties at all times looking for those rebels, I want them brought here and we will dispose of them. Now get out there and start looking. Malfoy, stay."

They waited until everyone was gone and Lucius stepped forward. "Yes My lord, what is it you wish of me?"

"Follow me." They went behind the meal table to a small cage. Harry was chained to the sides of the cage, his hair completely matted with twigs and leafs from the forest. There was still a faint hand print on his face, but was now wet from tear streaks. He hid his face when he saw the two coming towards him.

Voldemort's finger's laced through the cages' links before he spoke. "I have a proposition for you. Though you disappointed me with not killing your son I'm showing you a little leniency. Would you like to help me break him? You would be venting your frustrations and I would know that you are still loyal to me. I need to know he's loyal as well. How would he not know? He was with them at all times." Voldemort was now just talking to himself more than Lucius.

"I would be honored with helping you break Potter, My Lord."

Lord Voldemort looked up shocked. Harry attempted shrink farther into the corner of the cage. "What?! Breaking Potter is my privilege, Malfoy! I was talking about Snape." Malfoy, realizing his mistake, fell to his knees kissing the hem of his Lord's robe. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I misunderstood. Please forgive me."

"See that it doesn't happen again. Crucio." Harry peaked out from his 'hiding' place and caught a glimpse of Malfoy withering on the ground failing to hold his screams in. His Master let the cruse go. "Get out of my sight." Malfoy apparated on the spot.

Voldemort opened the cage and the chains just fell away from Harry as he was pulled forcefully out of the cage. He pulled his pet close to his face. "Now, to deal with you. You, my pet have cause so much ruckus tonight along with all the other nights that you have spent here and tonight I am going to begin to right this." Voldemort grabbed a chain the appeared on Harry's collar and starting yanking him through the corridors. "Soon you _will_ be mine, obedient and you will depend on me. But we will go day by day."

Harry was too tired to argue. He had been running on adrenaline and very little food. All he wanted was to sleep and figure things out tomorrow. Harry followed blindly and occasionally, Voldemort would mutter a spell in Harry's direction. Harry noticed his hair was clean and then that the pain in his face was gone. If he didn't know Voldemort's true personality then Harry would have thought the Snake was being nice. _What was he up to? _

As they were trekking down the last corridor before Voldemort's chambers the Snake spoke again. "You will be sleeping with me tonight. And you will do everything I say."

That woke Harry up. "What did you say?"

Voldemort stopped in front of his chamber door forcing Harry to stop behind him. "You know what I said." He twisted the knob and pushed the door open. The Snake licked his lips and looked Harry up and down before saying, "You're mine and I will show you, right now." Then he shoved his pet into the bed chambers shutting and locking the door in one fluent motion. All through the night screams could be heard coming from the Dark Lord's chamber, but no one came to the rescue.

* * *

Finished?

or Sequel?

I haven't decided yet. Please review your thoughts and questions or concerns. Complaints? Flames? Whatever. Grammar error's I should know about? Maybe a good pat on the back for finishing this story, finally? Anything would be nice.

And thank you for the reviews ahead of time. I always love them.


End file.
